Harry Potter and the Eternal Empire Vol 1 The Journey Home
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Mass Effect, Multi crossover, Harem, War, Empire building, Alternate reality travel, time travel. Harry potter is thrown through the veil into the Star Wars universe this is his story of pain and love to find a way home and after that his revenge and building a life for those he cares for and hopefully a bright future. UPDATE INBOUND around 3/1/19
1. Chapter 1 It All Ends and Starts with a

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Stargate, Destiny, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starcraft, halo, or mass effect

Each has an amazing story to them that has drawn me to them.

 **Warning: ** I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything

 **Chapter 1**

 **It All Ends and Starts with a Veil**

The war was finally over, Voldemort was dead. Harry stood there as he lowered his wand, while the other held the elder wand. Everyone stood motionless as they watched Voldemort's body disintegrating to dust in the wind. The first to move were the four woman behind harry.

Hermione Potter nee Granger was the first to reach Harry her cat-like features no longer hidden from the world. Her eyes were brown with hints of gold flakes with cat-like slit pupils. Her face had a slight muzzle to it with fur covering her head to toe. Her large cat-like ears shifting back and forth partially hidden in her wild hair. Torn robes mostly hid her large DD cup breasts along with the smaller sets beneath them. Her long tail flicking back and forth as she sprinted to harry. She barely slowed as she hugged him with a death grip repeatedly kissing his cheek with a few words of worry.

The next woman to drag him into a hug and more kisses was Daphne Black nee Greengrass with her water nymph heritage showing. Her silvery blue eyes held a glow to them while her translucent blue-white skin matching. Her platinum blonde hair partially hid her elfin-like ears falling to her mid back and c cup breasts. Her webbed Hands gripped tightly onto the other two as she hugged them for all her worth mimicking Hermione.

Following right behind her was Fleur Potter nee Delacour her Veela bird-like features receding. She continued to go back and forth from swearing to worrying about Harry with her bird-like beak slowly reverting to perky lips. Her feather covered skin changing to a smooth light tan. She quickly hugged all three kissing their cheeks while smashing her impressive almost E cup breasts into them.

And the last to reach Harry was Nymphadora Black nee Tonks. Her hair was rapidly changing colors. Her athletic form she chose to use in combat slowly changing back into her laid back from her B cup slowly turning to F cup breast heaved from exertion and heavy breathing.

Slowly the crowd around them began to cheer, cry, and yell. Some even began to chase after the remaining death eaters that either fled at the death of their master or collapsed as they lost hope.

Harry and the girls looked around for a moment just wanting to get away from everything they decided to quickly move away from the crowd towards the Black Lake. Many congratulating and thanking them as they passed while a few yelled at them for not finishing it sooner.

The little group did not notice a number of people they thought friends if not allies giving them strange looks. Ron stared at Harry's group in jealousy wanting to be the one being praised and having girls hanging off his arms especially Hermione even though he saw her as nothing more than a broad mare to give birth to children. Ginny Looked on in anger as four sluts hung onto HER Harry who would raise her to the status SHE deserved.

Molly looked on as proof of her plans for a big happy family seemed to be falling apart. Harry was meant to go to Ginny her perfect little girl she even signed a marriage contract for the two with Dumbledore. Hermione was supposed to be her son's reward as with another contract with Dumbledore as the girl like every muggle-born or raised was their magical guardian. Fleur even though she was one of those sluty veela was supposed to be with her precious son Bill who fancied her. While Tonks... Dora should have either been with Remus to drag him out of his depression or Charlie who once dated the girl back in school.

Bill looked on in rage and lust as the group passed, he could not understand what Fleur saw in the malnourished runt then him. Charlie looked on sadly at the missed opportunity of Dora but he could live with it since he mostly cared about dragons anyway... well besides all his one night stands. Arthur looked on Happily at one he once considered a son though it's hard to say that now with his family mostly upset at them. George mostly supported Harry's little group but nothing mattered to him anymore as his brother Fred was dead.

Draco looked on in anger as Potter who stole everything from him and his family along with Daphne who should have been his mistress. His father and mother had long since fled at the dark lord's death.

Neville looked on happily at first until he blacked out once more his eyes turned from their natural chocolate brown to a blue that seemed to shine and twinkle his face going neutral. Gellert Grindelwald (possessing Neville) who has been known as Albus Dumbledore looked on in anger as many decades of plans started to crumble apart... but there was always another way.

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Dora made their way down to one of their old favorite spots by the Black Lake for a little rest and to decide on what to do next with their lives since death was no longer hanging over their heads. They sat on a hill overlooking the lake Hermione to Harry's right, Daphne to his left, Fleur wrapped her arms around him from behind while Dora laid down with her head in Harry's lap.

Hermione turned her head to Harry, "So what are we going to do now?"

Harry ran his hand through Dora's Hair, "I'm not sure but I was thinking of getting away from here see what else there is in the world."

Fleur nodded resting her head on his shoulder, "Oui, zat sounds bettair than goeng bak to beeng a curse breakair right now."

Dora smiled her hair turning from pink to green and back again, "I don't really plan on going back to being an Auror again either."

Harry nodded while continuing to run his hand through Dora's hair his other hand held Daphne's, "Well I always wondered what France would be like since it's where Fleurs family lives and Mione's always talked fondly about those summers her family took her. What about those beaches you mentioned we could always go their and unwind."

Fleur laughed as she noticed Hermione's face going scarlet, "Harry, ai beliéve shé was talkéng abut nudé béachés. Well, ai wouldn't mind goeng to mon family's privet lit-tell beach to show you."

Harry's face slightly turned red to that image shaking his head, "We also could go see the colonies to see the sights mundane or magical, we could even go to japan."

Daphne smiled at that, "That sounds nice and we could always go shopping, especially for those naughty clothes we wore for you, Harry."

Harry's face had started to return to a normal color quickly turned a beat red again. Dora and Fleur laughed while Hermione shook her head before turning to Daphne, "Really Daphne!? We..."

Daphne laughed, "Mione think of all the books you could get or better yet what clothes we can get our man to wear."

Daphne had her at book's but her eyes shined even more at the mention of getting Harry a new wardrobe.

Harry sighed, "Do we really have to do that again?"

Dora smiled, "Oh yes we do Harry especially since the Death Eaters crashed our little party."

The girls all nodded while Harry shook his head thinking of a way to change the topic to something else.

"what about..."

They stopped and turned as they heard "Daphne!" "Harry!"

Spotting Tracy and Luna running towards them wands held at their side with worried faces. The Group quickly got up and went to meet them.

"What's wrong?!" Harry quickly asked both them.

"We quickly need to get all of you out of here, Some Aurors and ministry Officials have shown up demanding where you are, and are calling you a dark lord!" Luna said worriedly while looking back over her shoulder.

"""""What!""""" the five yield.

Tracy quickly got another word in, "That's not all the Weasleys and a number of the Order of the fried turkey have been spreading similar rumors."

Harry and the girls looked at each other, "Well look's like we should leave the country after all."

They all nodded while Hermione spoke up, "Well we don't have to worry about leaving anything behind since we emptied Harry's family vaults and libraries."

Harry nodded while patting his concealed and spelled mokeskin pouch, "We should get..."

"There's the Dark Lord Potter and his Whores!" Molly Weasley yelled along with a dozen others.

The group turned to see around two to three dozen people running towards them with raised wands.

Dora yelled, "We Need to go!"

They all turned to start to run when another dozen apparated in around them since the wards were down from the battle. Spells began to fly and Harry's group quickly began to dodge as best they could while sending back their own spells.

Four of those attacking fell before a stunner hit Hermione in the back. Luna turned to revive her but was also stunned. More of the Attackers fell as Daphne and Tracy were forced back to back as well as the other three. Tracy soon fell being struck by three spells while taking out another two with her while Daphne cried out to her friend. Daphne was quickly overwhelmed.

Two-thirds of the attackers were down leaving three or four for each that remained up of Harry's group. Molly faced off against Fleur along with a man and woman while Harry dodged another set of spells from three Aurors. Dora dealt with the same trouble as the other two.

Fleur managed to take down the two beside's Molly but fell to another of Molly's spells making both Harry and Dora cry out. There was only seven left against them when Harry Spotted Neville, Ron, and Ginny running towards them. Harry smiled thinking they were there to help them and started to concentrate back on his opponents. He took down three more when he heard Dora crying out his name while jumping in front of a stunner that Neville sent at him.

Harry was now surrounded by Molly, Ginny, Ron, Neville and another two Aurors, "Why Neville I thought we were friends?!"

Neville laughed his voice holding far more confidence and authority than the Neville he knew, "Really Harry you should have known better. With all that's happened to you, you should have learned that no one was on your side they were all in it for themselves for that is the way the world works."

Harry then noticed Neville's eyes that looked very like Dumbledore's with the twinkle color and everything. Harry quickly began to move his wand to send a spell at Neville, "Your not Neville you imposter!"

Before any spell could leave his wand five stunners were sent at him. He managed to dodge three but was hit with the last two. The last thing he saw was the smile on Neville's face.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries**

Harry slowly began to wake up before Hearing a scream of pain bringing him quickly out of his forced slumber. He tried to get up but was tied up by some ropes so instead, he rolled over while looking around to see where he was.

Harry first spotted the Veil Sirius fell through and the two Aurors standing next to him before turning onto his back to see the rest of the room. He first spotted Dolores Umbridge standing over Fleur with one of her feet crushing Fleurs hand. Harry tried to move again but was kicked by one of the Aurors standing next to him.

Harry soon spotted Hermione at Ron's feet lifting her slightly off the ground by her hair. Harry growled at this then spotted Daphne as Draco spat in her face. Harry shifted his legs to try and get up before being kicked again. Harry hissed in pain before spotting Dora at the feet of Remus and Charlie and behind them, was all the Purebloods that now controlled the Ministry as all Muggle-borns were purged.

Umbridge turned to Harry, "Ah the murdering dark lord has woken."

"I'm not a..." he was once again kicked.

"Oh, of course, you are a dark lord. Since after all you did kill so many of pure blood. What else could you be."

Harry hissed, "I'm not like the murdering Riddle!"

"Ah, of course after all, he was our champion protecting us from those magic stealing muggles."

Harry gaped at her, "WHAT?! Muggle..." He was once again kicked but this time in the face.

"Tut-tut no speaking. Now where was I, ah yes he was our champion protecting us true wizards and witch's from the trash that is muggle society. We will continue his cause and eliminate the threat..." She stopped as Harry spat blood at her.

She pointed her wand at Harry spitting out "Crucio!"

The girls cried out no before Hermione screamed out what they are doing is illegal.

Umbridge laughed, "You stupid Creature those laws no longer exist to protect those of lesser blood, traitors, or creatures like you."

Umbridge walked towards her a bit before stopping, "well should we move on to your punishments as criminals and murderers."

She walked a but up to Hermione, "We will start with you, creature. You are now the property of Ronald Weasley and could be considered less than a mistress."

Hermione cried out, "NO!" Before being slapped by Ron.

Umbridge smiled, "It has already been done, girl."

She walked a few steps over to Daphne, "So sad that pure blood has mingled with creatures that are far beneath us. You are a disgrace half breed but you at least will still carry on a family but we will need to do something about your disobedience. Oh, a mistress contract with full control over you will just like Bellatrix Lestrange who you killed. Oh, what perfect justice."

She walked over to Fleur, "Ah the Slut and creature who tries to control men. You will get what you deserve, you will be Bills slave just like your sister and mother already are to the Malfoys."

Fleur cried out, "What! What 'as 'appéned to mothair, papa, ét Gabriel"

"oh, you didn't know girl your father's been dead two months. Your mother sister and the rest of the French veela enclave are now slaves too those who followed our champion in both our countries."

Fleur began to ball up crying while the rest of the girls and Harry wanted to go comfort her but couldn't move. Umbridge just walked on to face Nymphadora.

"Now for you half-blood. You will be Charlie's contracted mistress since..."

Dora looked into Umbridge's and growled out, "No!"

Umbridge just laughed, "Then you are to be a sex slave to the Auror department just like Susan Bones already is as payment for Amelia's misdeeds. You will give birth to many heirs for the Black Line and other families."

Remus lupin stuttered out, "what?! We had a deal."

"Also Remus here is also a creature and has no rights."

Remus showed shock as an Auror behind him hit the last living marauder with a killing curse. Remus fell next to Dora who looked away soon after. Umbridge then walked back to Harry.

Harry yelled at Umbridge, "You Can't do this to my wive's..."

Umbridge shook her head, "They are..."

Harry Screamed out, "They are my soul bonded!"

Umbridge stormed up to Harry before repeatedly kicking him, "You... are... not... soul Bonded... for only... the pure... are... given the right... by magic... and you... are... not... pure!"

Harry moaned while puking up blood.

Umbridge wiped her foot on harry before stepping back, "besides Soulbonds are only fantasy, besides your marriage forms never made it through the ministry processing due to your status's as half-bloods and creatures."

Umbridge took few steps back before looking out over the crowd of purebloods before Smiling down at Harry, "Now you will be punished for your crimes... by the Death Veil." She said sickly sweet at the end.

"Throw him through." She told the Auror's next to Harry.

""""NO!"""" the Girls cried out as the Aurors lifted Harry to his feet. They quickly shoved him towards the veil.

Harry turned to curse them or say anything but was once again pushed this time falling into the veil as the girls cried out once more to him.

The Pure Bloods laughed and cheered as the last thing keeping purebloods from controlling the country has ended. Neville/Grindelwald smiled as his plans finally succeeded and now begin his world domination.

10 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil.

Umbridge laughed as she looked over the four women crying over harry's death, "ha look's like your soulbonds were lies after all since none of you have collapsed or died."

Neville looked overhearing this and frowned knowing that they were truly boned after checking the book of bonds.

16 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil.

Ron pulled Hermione off the ground by her hair before forcefully kissing her but ending up pulling back as she bit his tongue. He slapped her causing her to fall back to the ground and began to kick her while yelling in pain. Molly stopped him but kicked Hermione once after.

22 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil.

Draco smiled looking down at Daphne who spat in his face a second later. He grabbed a handkerchief out whipping his face before stomping on her hand and grounding it with his heel.

28 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil.

Bill began groping and feeling up fleur who started to have feathers appear all over her form in anger at what he is doing. He soon noticed and drew out his wand and cast a compulsion charm to calm her a bit to continue. Fleur began to cry out again trying to hit him and trying to form her passion fire.

34 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil.

Nymphadora had been kicking at Charlie as he first tries to kiss her like Ron and feel her up like Bill was Fleur. He blocked her kick's while laughing before pinning her legs with his own while his right hand went to cup her cheek before she bit it he slapped her.

Charlie chuckled, "I'm going to love having you change for me, oh and let's see if you can shift to have dragon features."

Everyone paused as the Veil began to stir and buzz with power.

Just at 39 seconds after Harry was thrown through the veil a black robed and armored form stepped out of the veil. His robes were made of a mix of unknown leather and artificial cloth while he also wore an armor chest piece shoulder, elbow, arm guards, and armored boots. He also wore a heavy ladened webbed military belt holding twelve cylinder devices with pouches and other gizmos. His face hidden in the shadows of his hood but his emerald green eyes with hints of an angry gold yellow glowed with power. He continued a few feet further as other figures stepped out of the veil.

The first through had a feminine figure with red hair gray black robes and a red metal mask and chest plate. She had two metal cylinder devices on her military belt. (Raven-Darth Revan)

The second figure was a human woman with blue and brown robes. Her black hair was kept short and choppy. A single cylinder device was clipped to her belt. (Meetra Surik)

The third figure was a human female with a tan robe with gold trimming. Her hair was braided to both sides of her head. A longer cylinder device hung from her belt. (Satele Shan)

The fourth figure was feminine shaped but was obviously not human with red skin and glowing sadist yellow-red eyes. She had white paint markings and gold jewelry on her face. She had black and red-robed armor styled like a corset. (Darth Nox)

The lead figure stopped as more continued to come out of the veil and fan out behind him. His name was Harry Potter who has gone by many titles: Republic Admiral, Darth, Emperor's Wrath, Outlander, Eternal Emperor, Jedi Master, DreadLord, Guardian, and much more. Finally after 3,936 years he has finally returned home and will have his revenge.

He looked at the first four women he had ever love his soul bond screaming joy at this reunion. He smiled as they looked on in shock at him before using a few lines from their favorite musical with his own alterations.

"Insolent fools, the Slaves of Greed. Basking in our Glory. Ignorant fools these brave young Traitors. Sharing in my triumph!"

* * *

39 Seconds Ago HP-Verse - 3,936 years Star Wars Verse

Harry felt backward feeling like he was sinking through water as he passed through the veil. The view in front of him where he passed through the veil looked like a rippling window while all around him was a void path as he turned he saw many remains of the veils past victims disintegrating.

Harry grew frightened wondering what was going to happen to him when his Invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone, and elder wand materialized in front of him as the ropes tying him disintegrated. He slowly reached out and grabbed them pulling them to him as he floated along the path to another window like a portal that was rapidly changing what it was showing. Trying to move, run, or swim did nothing as he slowly neared the portal. Soon he fell through falling for a second or two before hitting the ground.

He laid there a few seconds staring at the sky where he saw two moons and a slowly setting sun. He continued to lay there for a while before a female voice.

"Hello, there are you alright?"

Harry looked to his side seeing a redhead girl about a year younger than him.

"I, I don't know?"

"What? Then how did you appear out of thin air?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head confused on what was going on and where he was along with how to get back home.

"well, that's a long story."

"Ok, do you want to come back to the Jedi enclave with me? Oh, by the way, my name's Raven what's yours."

"Oh, my name's Harry Potter, um what's a Jedi enclave and where am I."

She looked sadly at him thinking he probably hit his head or something, "well we are on the planet Dantooine, the Jedi Enclave here is one of the Locations where Jedi are trained."

"Um, what's a Jedi?"

Raven looked at him in shock wondering how anyone could not know what a Jedi is.

Author Notes:

Well here is a story I've been planning for almost a year now and finally started to work on it. Plus it does not really help when you have two part time jobs graduated college and looking for a full-time job.

So with that, this story can be updated every day to once every couple of months.

Now I might make this a multi-story crossover of Harry Potter/Star Wars/Stargate/Destiny/Battlestar Galactica 2003/Starcraft/halo/ and mass effect, or I might keep it as a Harry Potter/Star wars/ Mass effect crossover. Might even make a poll for it on my profile page

!Spoiler!

I plan to have this story start Hp verse ch1 then work my way through KotOR and swtor then either jump to Star wars episode one or as harry found the veil in the star wars universe he looks for his reality through the veil and visits a few to either help or change things for Stargate, Destiny, Battlestar Galactica, starcraft, Halo then once the clone wars are wrapping up before parts of episode 3 Harry will lead an exodus of the Jedi order and head for his reality through the veil. He destroyed the ministry on his return before leaving earth and starts to build an empire eventually bringing earth into the fold before the contact war for mass effect then works through Mass effect 1,2,3 and possibly Andromeda before possibly finding a galaxy of the star wars verse in his main universe and decides to interfere if not conquer the republic before it becomes the galactic empire.

!End Spoiler!

Right now this is the idea of who is in Harry's Harem

Harry Potter:

Hermione

Daphne

Fleur

Tonks

Star Wars:

Revan

Meetra surik

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Hero of Tython

Barser'thor(counselor)

Lana Beniko

Ayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Fay

Luminara Unduli

Darth Acina

Jaesa Willsam

Ahsoka Tano

Kira Carsen

The Void Hound

Meteor

Cipher Nine

Grand Champion of the Hunt

Shae Vizla

Padme Amidala

Vette

Stargate:

Samantha Carter

Janet Fraiser

Anise/Freya

Jennifer Hailey

Jennifer Keller

Elizabeth weir

Teyla Emmagan

Linea Kera

Destiny :

Warlock

Hunter

Titan

BattleStar Galactica (2003) :

Six

Eight

Kara thrace

Three

Starcraft:

Nova Terra

Sarah Kerrigan

Halo Series:

Lina 058

Kelly087

Jane(fem!John)117

Mass Effect:

Fem Shep

Liara

Miranda

Aria

Kasumi

Maybe Tali


	2. Chapter2 Harry Meets Revan and JediExile

**Disclaimer: ** I Do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Stargate, Destiny, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starcraft, halo, or mass effect

Each has an amazing story to them that has drawn me to them.

 **Warning:** I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything

 **Apologies:** I Apologize for the Poor writing this chapter. I originally started writing this story in a word document. I had saved it and turned off my computer. when trying to open it again it either lost its product key or it expired so I tried to write it in the only other writing program I had at the time WordPad before using Grammarly on it.

I Read Through it multiple times throughout writing the chapter but with how my usual spelling and grammar don't help let alone I was starting to fall asleep during my final reviewing and posting of the page. I'm now using Google Docs as my main writing program until I work out my word program. Looking at it in Docs I see many of the Errors I made and am very sorry. I will finish Editing it before I post any new chapters.

 **Reviews:**

 **Plums -** Thanks for the Reviews and pointing out my mistakes, I'll continue to work on them. Sorry about canon errors. I know much of the canon from the movies, Clone wars, Rebels, Kotor, Swtor, Republic Commando's, a number of books but I need to work on more of the expanded universe/Legends. I've been a big fan of your stories on the site!

 **Chyrhime-** Thanks for pointing out my mistakes I've had poor spelling and grammar for years but I've also had problems with programs I've been using. Thanks again and I will try to review my work more than I have.

 **Quaffek-** I Don't Plan on rapidly adding characters to the story. I plan to make my way through the Eras of star wars at a nice pace though there will be time skips here and there Between Eras like Kotar to swtor and between other Eras into the clone wars.

 **Calebros-** Thanks for the review and pointers. I've been working on Narrowing down the list of girls but original yes I had planned to work on Writing Lemons starting small and working on improving and expanding before going to far with Lemons. you will find out what Happens or happened to Luna, Tracy, and Neville later on.

 **1stHorseman, Darth Queidus, God of All, Perseus12, Sondehaggv, Rice2999, DeathKamisama, Death444, Starboy454, Tekurinmoto, Guests-** Thanks for the Reviews and support of my story

 **Chapter 2**

 **Potter Meets Revan and the Jedi Exile**

 **Past Revealed**

 **Previously-**

He laid there a few seconds staring at the sky where he saw two moon and a slowly setting sun. He continued to lay there for a while before he heard a female voice.

"Hello there are you alright?"

Harry looked to his side seeing a redhead girl about a year younger then him.

"I, I don't know?"

"What? Then how did you appear out of thin air?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head confused on what was going on and where he was along with how to get back home.

"well, that's a long story."

"Ok, do you want to come back to the jedi enclave with me? Oh by the way my name's Raven what's yours."

"Oh my name's Harry Potter, um what's a jedi enclave and where am I."

She looked sadly at him thinking he probably hit his head or something, "well we are on the planet Dantooine, the Jedi Enclave here is one of the Locations where Jedi are trained."

"Um, whats a Jedi?"

Raven looked at him in shock wondering how anyone could not know what a Jedi is.

* * *

Raven stared at him and wondered what rock he crawled out from before wondering if he didn't remember anything. she shook her head before looking Harry overseeing the injuries that looked like he'd been through a fight with a gundark or rancor.

she shook her head again before offering him a hand, "well since you look ruffed up there let's get you back to the enclave."

Harry looked at her hand before nodding and taking her hand assisting him to his feet. when she let go and Harry went to take a step he started to fall forward Raven caught him with his face against her modest C cup breasts. He quickly tried to pull back but Raven pulled his arm over her shoulder.

Harry sighed, "Sorry..."

Raven shook her head again while smiling, "don't worry about it."

Raven helped him along out of the field and onto dirt road.

Harry looked around as they continued seeing Plains and hills in every direction with a large amount of farmland and a small forest if it could be called one, near where he was laying down. Harry turned back to Raven.

"So how far is this enclave of yours?"

Raven looked at him for a second before nodding her head off to the side along the path they were walking, "the Enclaves about a mile over those hills. This Path will take us there."

They continued the slow walk due to Harry's injuries for another fifteen minutes before seeing a structure in the distance with a shuttle lifting off and some spreaders arriving from another road leading into the enclave.

Harry shook his head at this strange sight wondering where he was and how most of these things even worked.

Raven looked at Harry after noticing him shaking his head, "Is something the matter?"

Harry looked back at her before looking back at the enclave, "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "what or where is kansas?"

Harry looked down for a sec, "It's a saying meaning I am a long way from home or that I have no idea where I am. Plus Kansas is a state back... well never mind."

Raven looked sadly at him before looking back towards the enclave smiling as she spotted an older women walking towards them and one of her fellow padawans running towards them.

The female Padawan called out to them, "Raven are you alright? What happened?

Raven smiled as the female Padawan slowed down as she drew closer, "Meetra I'm fine just ran into my friend here on the way back."

Meetra looked over Harry before she moved to his other side lifting his free arm over her shoulder. Harry tried to take back his arm.

"You don't have to do that you know. Raven's already helping me."

Meetra smiled gently at him, "Don't worry about it, plus two is better than one. Oh and by the way I'm Meetra Surik."

Harry nodded his head at the first part, "My names Harry Potter."

"well what do we have here?" an older woman in robes said drawing Harry attention back in front of him.

Raven quickly answered, "I found Harry here out in the fields near the forest master Kreia."

Kreia nodded while seeming to be looking Harry over though with her eyes though she seemed to be blind. Kreia turned back to the enclave and started to head back in.

"well let's get him into the medcenter to get him patched up."

The two padawans nodded before continuing to take Harry into the Enclave. they passed a few humans and nonhumans colonists dressed in clothes ranging from farming to more jedi robes. soon they walked over a bridge running over a creek that seemed to wrap around the Enclave before heading on its way.

As they entered Harry looked around as they walked through a spacious lobby and out into a central courtyard. They soon headed off to the side and down a long hall into a large white room filled with technologies out of science fiction along some tanks either empty or filled with some liquid and someone floating in it. Meetra let go of Harry as Raven help set him back down against a medical bed.

Raven stepped back as Kreia stepped forward while waving for a Doctor to come over. she turned back to Harry while bringing her hands together before turning to Meetra.

"Meetra go see if you can fetch the council if they are not in meeting. I sense that they would be interested in hearing this you mans story."

Meetra bowed to Kreia saying "Yes Master." before heading off.

Kreia turned back to Harry, "well young man let's get you checked over before the council shows up."

The doctor she waved over stepped forward looking him over before he began to scan Harry, Or at least Harry thought it was a he since it wasn't human. the doctor looked at the scans real fast before calling a metal humanoid that Harry believed was a robot like what was in some of his cousins old shows or games.

The doctor turned back to Harry, "well young man it looks like you've been through a ringer. besides some basic cuts and scrapes you have bruises covering your body, two fractured ribs, a torn muscle, exhaustion, and evidence of years of malnourishment and abuse though it's strange it has not affected his growth(Harry was about 6ft tall). large amounts of scar tissue covers your back and a few other scars like your upper arm, Hand and forehead."

Harry looked down trying not to meet anyones eyes as a he remembered how his relatives treated him. Raven looked shocked then sadly down at Harry while tightening her fists. Kreia just shook her head sadly knowing he's not the only one out there experiencing abuse.

The doctor tried to bring Harry's attention back, "well the good news is that most of the injuries can be healed by Bacta patches and spray for the cuts and burns. you're scaring can be removed or at least fade by use of one of our healing creams."

Harry nodded still not meeting any of their eyes. The doctor sighed before asking, "can you tell me how you received these injuries and scars as I point to them and administer the Patches."

Harry just nodded his acceptance while worrying about anyone believing him or thinking that he's crazy. the robot returned carrying a tray of medical supplies and tools. grabbing some patches off the tray the doctor had Harry remove his robes and shirt to apply them to his chest. they revealed the a number of scars on his chest while his back was covered mostly in scar tissue.

After the Patches were applied the doctor moved on pointing to his Hand that had scars reading 'I will not tell lies', "where did this come from?"

Harry's eyes focused out becoming slightly dull, "Had to write lines as punishment for speaking out. A... a tool used to write engraved it while writing on parchment."

Raven sickened by all the scars on his body while also wanding to hold him and comfort him. Kreia looked on sadly and at this while the doctor took a quick snapshot of the scarring before spraying something on it.

The doctor pointed at a scar on his other wrist that looked like it was a burn. Harry just mumbled out, "Frying pan... burned while cooking relatives breakfast... was five at the time." repeating the process like his hand the doctor moved on up to his upper arm.

"And this one is from?" the doctor pointed at a circular scar that had a matching scar on the opposite side to this one.

Harry remembered his horrible second year, "That is from a 1,000 year old Basilisk, A snake considered the king of Serpents back home and considered one of the most dangerous creatures... It has the most poisonous venom known and it's sight will petrify if not kill its victims."

The doctor was shocked for a moment before asking, "Is... Is this from a bite and were you poisoned?!"

Harry nodded, "Yes it's from one of its fangs. only known cure is phoenix tears..."

The doctor quickly asked, "May I draw some blood to check to see if it's still in your system or if there is anything else?"

Harry just looked down while nodding again. The doctor quickly drew some blood before running it through his scanner While Raven asked, "Are there more of... these Basilisks out there?"

Harry looked over to Raven before answering, "There shouldn't be... they are not naturally born they are created by wizards. I'm not sure how off the top of my head."

Both Kreia and Raven thought of it as a form of sith alchemy created spawn.

The doctor turned back, "remarkable... the venom is still running through your system but there is another chemical canceling or blocking it. I've also found traces of other foreign chemicals or drugs in your system."

Harry once more looked down, "A few were medical potions I've been taking over the years. while... while a few others were drugs from... one of my old teachers... and a few from those I Once thought of as friends."

The doctor nodded sadly before continuing on, "I can give you something to clear most of the remaining drugs from your system but I'm sorry I can't do anything about the venom."

Harry nodded sadly before the doctor moved on pointing at some more scars. Harry answered each one only pausing on occasion. There were old curse scares, scares from his uncle's belt buckles when whipped, some burn scars from his uncle using a metal fire poker, Bite mark scars from aunt Marge's Dogs. The list went on each having a picture taken and some notes before having some scar healing gel sprayed on.

Harry gaining some courage after the doctor looking over him look up at the robot then the doctor, "I'm sorry if this is rude but what are both of you?" he nodded at the doctor and robot.

Those around him looked at eachother in confusion before turning back to Harry, "I'm a Twi'lek and this is one of our medical droids B-087." he pointed to himself then the said droid.

Raven quickly asked, "Harry... how do you... I mean where are you from and where is it in the galaxy? since you don't seem to know much it must be far out in the boonies."

Harry looked up at Raven, "I'm from England... Earth... wait you said Dantooine earlier and galaxy just now. does that mean I'm not on earth... and how do you understand english if you aren't from earth."

Harry slowly began to panic as everything started to hit him.

Raven put her arm on his shoulder, "Harry please don't panic... take deep breaths."

Harry slowly began to take deep breaths before looking to Raven's eyes panic still there along with fear.

"Harry you said you're from earth. Have you ever heard of the Galactic Republic?"

Harry shook his head, "No and I don't believe anyone has back home since the furthest we've ever been able to travel is our moon."

Raven looked at Harry in surprise before looking at Kreia who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Kreia then looked to Harry before asking, "Harry if your world has never traveled out far into space then how did you get here?"

Harry began shaking while looking down, "I was thrown through the death veil."

Raven stuttered out, "You... you were thrown... through something... with such an ominous name?!"

Harry slowly nodded, "It's a long story... there was a terrorist rising before I was born slowly taking over back home. A... a prophecy was told that there was a child to be born that was the only one that could kill him. He thought I was the child so he killed my family who died and somehow stopped him with an enchantment or some other form of magic..."

Kreia grew interested while also remembering him mentioning wizard earlier at this but commented, "Harry there is no such thing as magic only the force."

Harry shook his head before his hair began to cycle through a number of colors growing in length and shrinking back. He flicked his wand out of its holster and waved it over a few of the medical tools of the tray the droid brought changing them into a mouse, a few insects and a humming bird then flew around the room.

Raven stood there in shock feeling through the force what he did. Kreia was also stunned for a moment but more interested in the way he manipulated the force while trying to break any form of illusion. Harry continued on with his story not noticing Meetra returning with the council members who also noticed his little display.

"well I survived that night and was sent to my... relatives."Harry said with bitterness. "by an old man who manipulated much of my life. well that terrorist started to come after me multiple times after I turned eleven. each meeting escalating as he grew back to power and eventually a war broke out. I defeated him in the end but we lost the government to the control to the dark lords supporters. soon after my...my friends and i were captured. They were enslaved while I was thrown through the death veil that was one of the means of execution while also being a strange artifact that they were studying for centuries."

everyone was quiet for a moment before a little greenish gray house elf stepped forward, "I am Vandar Tokare. please start from the beginning about yourself and this Dark Lord?"

Harry thought for a moment feeling like he could trust these... Jedi. So he wondered where to start before deciding a little background was needed. Harry decided to start with the basics earth had magicals since before recorded history interacting with the world at large like anyone. then around a thousand years ago when a number of religions and countries started the witch hunts. during the witch hunts they decided that magicals should break away eventually developing their own communities. though as time past the witch hunts continued until magical society decided to implement the Statute of Secrecy in 1689 on earth's calendar.

For a time there was peace and very few if any magical were caught anymore in the witch hunts. But that peace came to an end as dark lords and their followers began popping up every 20 to 60 years wanting to change their society to their own goals and beliefs. eventually the last two Dark Lords to rise where Gellert Grindelwald, and Voldemort once known as Tom Riddle. They both fought for power and the last century or two's pure blooded dogma.

Tom Riddle rose to power through the 70's or 1970s spreading his terror throughout England and a number of the neighboring countries. Eventually, a prophecy was given believed to be a true prophecy about a child to be born as the seventh month dies in 1980.

Harry sighed before going on, "Myself and one other... Neville Longbottom were born matching up with the prophecy stated as... "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." was given by Sybill Trelawney in front of Albus Dumbledore the man considered to be leader of the light and Severus Snape a known follower of the dark lord..."

Harry went on, Voldemort decided to target his family believing him to be the Chosen one in the prophecy. He attacked on october 31, 1981 killing both Harry's parents before attempting to kill Harry. His mother had set up a protection ritual to protect Harry requiring her sacrifice if they couldn't escape. This ritual managed to block the killing curse where nothing but a solid object has been known to stop. The war was thought to have ended that night with the original British magical population being at just under 90,000 dropped to about 67,000 as many were killed or fled the country…

Raven shocked at how many force sensitives there were quickly asked, "How is there so many force sensitives on a single planet?"

Harry laughed slightly, "that was only the British wizards population around that time but before I arrived here the population of the global magical community was just under 10 million spread out by thousands per country."

Meetra asked another as all of those listening were shocked, "How could there be that large of a population, that should be impossible we have just over ten thousand currently in order?!"

Harry sighed rubbing his head, "well for mundane or muggles usually give birth to a magical or muggle born when the right genes meet though that's more rare than if at least a single parent was a magical. If a parent was a magical there was about a 98% chance of of the child being able to perform magic, though with the inbreeding for the pure blooded factions it dropped to around 50 to 60% having the chance to be magical due to their damaged genetics.

Both Raven and Meetra said "ewuh" causing Harry to laugh while nodding before going on again.

(Harry does not mention Personal things to the Jedi like how deep his relationships are with his bonded. a few here and there are only for the back story for the readers.)

Dumbledore somehow knowing about the attack within minutes had Harry spirited away to his... loving Relatives while sealing his parents final wills. His godfather though innocent did not receive a trial that could have easily been proven by truth serum or his parents wills was thrown in prison. His godmother with her husband and parents of Neville were tortured to insanity by some of voldemort's followers within a few days of his parents deaths. this lead to no one fighting against Dumbledore's decisions and his "Greater Good".

Harry for ten years was beaten and starved under his relatives care. He didn't know his name until his first year in school and that living in the storage cupboard under the stairs was not normal. Throughout his years people tried to help him then each on that tried with in days forgot about him, or their entire personalities seemed to change causing them to start treating him poorly but never harming him. the only one that was there for him throughout those years was his school's librarian that helped him when she could.

eventually his eleventh birthday neared and what a surprise it was. letters addressed to him hounded the family until Hagrid hogwarts gamekeeper and keeper of keys and grounds showed up. Harry was told about how his parents were magicals while his relatives ranted they didn't want him and tried to beat his freakish nature out of him when they were forced to keep him.

Hagrid was shocked about this and thought Dumbledore should know but forgot within a few days of their meeting. Hagrid took Harry to Diagon alley Britain's main Magical shopping district. What he saw there was things out of fantasy. he described seeing a potions shop (the elder jedi gave worried looks but held their tongues), books, icecream, wands, storage containers, familiars or pets, and on and on receiving a laugh when describing brooms.

Eventually described his first time at Gringotts the wizarding bank and its goblins. Kreia smiled in interest at hearing about the engraved words at the entrance.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

Harry's first meeting with the goblins was strange, Hagrid was trying to just get them down to the vaults to retrieve Harry's money and an object from Dumbledore's orders The goblins would have nothing of that and dragged Harry to meet his family's account manager the position being handed down through goblin families or appointment by the wizards. The current goblin in charge of the Potter Accounts was the only female goblin Harry had ever met. Tinzi Ulgras was her name had recently inherited the position and found many errors in the Accounts.

In the end Harry was shown that his family was on of the richer families in Britain but had also taken a great hit during the war and as Dumbledore was taking money out. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore was his magical guardian in charge of his care yet has never met the man to his memory. she quickly had canceled Dumbledore's access to the accounts and froze his accounts to do and audit which lead to Dumbledore's accounts being transferred over to the Potter accounts with a percentage to the goblins.

Eventually the Harry was able to listen to his parents wills as both the Ministry and Gringotts receive a copy of the will by pure blood laws to keep interference of will reading in check. It turns out his family left most of their holdings with a small percentage going to friends and extended family. He was also supposed to be raised by others from a selected list: Sirius Black, Alice longbottom, Amelia Bones, Remus lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Lord Greengrass. Most either unable or not in the know and finally it was said that he would not be raised by any suspected death eaters or Lily's sister and her family due to the siblings hate for them.

Throughout the process his account manager had noticed his poor health so decided to take him down to their healers and call a healer from St Mungo's. the healer that arrived was Andromeda Tonks and she worked with the goblin healers to look over Harry and heal some of his injuries. Their inspection had found many things from old miss healed injuries to Blocks on his Magic, Parseltongue, Metamorphmagus, along with other abilities, and finally a Horcrux in his scar. To the goblins it was obvious Dumbledore knew about this and did nothing or was planning something.

Vrook Lamar stopped Harry's story for a moment, "I'm Vrook Lamar I was wondering. what is a... Horcrux exactly?"

Harry looked sadly down at his feet, "A Horcrux is one of the forms Dark wizards use to gain immortality. They must perform a Ritual before killing an innocent to split their soul. One part remains in their body while the other half goes into a selected object or living being. usually the creation of the Horcrux has a number of negative side effects such as going slowly insane."

Dorak worriedly asked, "What is the effects of those being possessed by a Horcrux, and are you still one?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "Depending on how many Horcruxes are made will determine the strength it has. The portion I had in me was only a seventh of his soul. I don't know how much it affected me besides iregular mood swings and damaging my eyesight growing up."

Zhar Lestin tried to ask Harry something but Harry could not understand him, "sorry I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Vandar Tokare lifted his arm to stop Zhar from continuing, "Harry Zhar was asking how many did this dark lord create and are they destroyed or removed. I was also wondering how the one you had was removed?"

Harry quickly answered looking between the two, "well Voldemort created seven do to believing it to be a strong magical number and one created on accident. The first was Tom Riddle's Diary he created while he was still in school, another was Marvolo Gaunt's ring, then Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, Nagini his snake familiar and finally... My lightning bolt scar on my forehead. Each one has been destroyed. wizards in europe back home only knew that they could be destroyed and nothing else. While many magical creatures or foreign magical users had a variety of ways to remove them..." Harry went on with his story.

First they took him to a ritual room to remove the Horcrux due to it hampering most forms of magical or natural healing. It took a few hours for the goblin healers and shamans to remove it when it was finished Harry was left unconscious. they quickly removed his blocks before they began to work on his other ailments.

They quickly fixed his eyes with a potion then regrew his poorly healed bones. They then set him up to take potions and creams to take care of his stunted growth and scars though Dumbledore blocked his access to the supplies while he was in school. since it was already night time they sent the worried and very irritated Hagrid back to Hogwarts while Andromeda kept an eye on Harry and decided to work with the goblins to take care of Harry.

The next day they went over some more accounts business and that they would get to an inheritance test at a later date. Andromeda Led him into the rest of the Alley to get his school supplies and anything else he would need along a few things that interested him. In the end He got all his supplies along with some spare equipment and ingredients, his Holly Phoenix wand. Finally Hedwig a snow owl who became his best companion and friend through the years along with a strong Familial bond.

After they finished shopping Harry had been surprised he didn't have to return to the Dursley's and was going home with Andromeda who was a second or thirds cousin on his father's side. There he met Nymphadora Tonks along with Edward Tonks who were nice to him and took care of him until school.

Nymphadora began to train Harry how to properly use his Metamorphmagus abilities. She started him out with colors then slowly began to work on shape and sizes. They would train together for years to come.

Meetra quickly asked as Harry was about to go on, "what is a Metamorphmagus?"

Harry smiled before looking sad remembering his time with Tonks, "THE Metamorphmagus are those born with a rare ability to change anything about their body at will."

Raven jumped in asking, "What do you mean you can change anything at will?"

Harry smiled beginning to morph while talking, "I can change anything about my body desire. though curse damage and be morphed or hidden it will still have the same injury or scar no matter the change. I can change color..." Harry cycled through eye, Hair, and skin colors, "to Gender." Harry changed into a female form freezing a moment face turning red forgetting he had no shirt on and showed a modest C cup almost D cup breasts but quickly changed back preferring his male form.

Meetra stuttered, "you can change Genders?!"

Harry sighed with a bit of a laugh, "Yes I just showed you didn't I."

Kreia asked the next question, "Are all these changes fully functional and are you able to change to non-human beings."

Harry blushed at the first part, "yes everything is functional as if I was truly born that way. On the non-human changes I can shift to have animal like parts or into any humanoid form as long as it is still close to being human."

Harry shifted to have feathers instead of hair, a break, then turned his skin to look scale like and his eyes slitting with a snake like tongue flicking out. after a few more changes even changing into a Twi'lek, he eventually shifted back to his most used or most comfortable form.

"now where was I? ah, yes heading off to school."

On the day he headed of to school he staid with Nymphadora who was going for her sixth year. He quickly made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville longbottom. He even made another friend Ron Weasley though Harry felt something was off as he saw Ron along with a few other red heads were looking for something or someone.

The start of his first year was amazing though his sorting was strange the hat was about to put him in hufflepuff before freezing a moment about to shout it before saying gryffindor leading the hat starting to mumble to itself while apologizing softly to Harry.

Harry spent most of his free time with either Hermione reading, talking, or looking around. Neville looking at the greenhouse plants or going over some old custom or tradition. Nymphadora he loved to hang around with dragging Hermione, Neville and him around and showing them how to have a good time. while Ron tried to get him to play chess which was fun, and skip working or studying which pushed Harry away leading to more time with his other friends.

That Christmas was one of his best moments when he got to spend christmas with the Tonk's and visit Hermione's family. He still owled Neville who went home and Ron who stayed at school. The strangest thing was that he received one of his missing family heirlooms which sent Andromeda off cursing out Dumbledore.

when he returned to school he was strangely drawn to a room with a mirror where he saw himself as he was and his close friends, adopted family along with his dead parents. Dumbledore revealed himself soon after with his twinkling eyes while Harry gained a head ache from Dumbledore breaching his forming Occlumency shields. Dumbledore then failed to obliviate him not noticing Harry giving him a suspicious look.

the rest of the year went by with Harry almost falling off an uncontrolled broom. the year ended with Harry facing off against Voldemort possessing Professor Quirrell. during the fight harry had managed to hide the stone in one of his hidden pockets he's had since his years at the Dursley's . Dumbledore then talked to Harry in the infirmary before saying the stone was destroyed. Harry knew better hiding it way in his trunk to give back to Flamel's.

His summer was interesting, to say the least. Harry loved spending time with the Tonks though Dumbledore tried to force him back to the Dursley's also blocking any attempt to block legal knowledge or punishment of the Dursleys. With the Help of the Tonks, he attempted to contact the Flamels but it seems no one has seen them in over a year. Also Dobby a house elf showed up with a warning.

Harry's second year was a nightmare though he had a good laugh at his friend Ron not making it onto the train due to the Barrier not allowing him to pass. Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Neville were worned by Andromeda that Lockhart was a fraud and to mainly work on self-study this year since Defence has become more of a joke since her time in school. everything fell apart for Harry as the chamber was opened and attacks began. Things didn't help when it was discovered he was a Parselmouth in the dueling club.

After that everyone shunned him besides Hermione, Tonks and Neville. Ron mouthed off at him off and on and slightly distanced himself though he did still hang out with them. eventually while they were wondering what to do or who was the culprit Ron came up with the Idea of sneaking into the Slytherin dorm to spy or find evidence of who did it.

This eventually lead to the polyjuice accident where Hermione was turned into a cat humanoid. Madam Pomfrey managed to remove a number of the alterations but Hermione still retained many cat features such as bigger slitted eyes, cat ears, fur, slight muzzle, tail, and a few personal things he didn't know till later.

Harry and Tonks continued to stay at her side as much as they could while Neville visited often Ron never bothered to visit besides trying to drag Harry away. Harry's support of the now depressed Hermione eventually lead them to kiss and started a soul bond. They were soon sent both ministry and Gringotts owls congratulating them on bonding and stating that once they reach majority they would be considered married.

They could feel each other emotion's, occasionally each other's thoughts, and on occasion they could tell where the other one was. The bond would continue to grow with their relationship though all soul bonds have only been possessed by those that have once been affected by soul magics or rituals sometime in one of the bond's past.

Hermione eventually left but wore either a wristband or necklace that had a glamour rune set hiding away her cat features. The year went by with Harry continuing to be shunned. though as the year went on Tonks spent less and less time with them due to her seventh year exam studies.

Like his previous year his second year came to a surprising end with Hermione being Petrified leading Harry to soon find the note on what was attacking. He then was dragged of by Ron to help save his sister though Harry also wanted to be alone with Hermione he would always help his friends.

They eventually found the entrance dragging Lockhart along which lead to him turning on them and causing a cave in. With Ron cut off Harry continued on to face Voldemorts younger shade and the Basilisk. Harry had barely survived before defeating them due to the arrival of Fawkes, the sorting hat, and the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry then was forced to have another chat with the Headmaster along with the sword of Gryffindor being confiscated. Harry then managed to free Dobby from his old master Lucius Malfoy who then attempted to attack him with the intent to kill. Dobby protected Harry leading Malfoy to stomp off. sadly there was no witnesses so Lucius got away with nothing being done.

The next summer was a nice break from school and all the shunning. The Tonks even took him out to a French beach along the way they meet up with Hermione and her family. They even meet a nice family known as the Delacours briefly. Sadly the Summer came to an end Harry and Hermione had to return to school while Nymphadora went off to Auror Training.

This year was a great deal better than his second year but with the Dementors on the school grounds, and Sirius Black who escaped prison out there things were depressing. He heard Andromeda was trying to get a trial for Sirius since meeting with Harry before his first year but has been blocked by Dumbledore, Lucius, and the Minister at every turn.

With the new electives available since Harry was starting third year he decided after talking to his friends and family that he was going to take Runes, and Care for magical creatures. Hermione decided to take every elective available though it should have been impossible due to scheduling.

Harry also had another surprise when Divination was on his schedule. when he went to have it removed he was blocked though his head of house McGonagall wanted to help him could not thanks to Dumbledore.

Through Runes Harry and Hermione befriended Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. this lead to Ron like the last year begin to distance himself from them saying they are going dark. Harry and Hermione didn't really care anymore about what he thought and continued to hang out with the two Slytherins.

Harry didn't know what to think about Remus Lupin who was a friend of his father's when he came forward mentioning it. Remus even helped Harry learn the Patronus charm to keep the Dementors away.

The year seemed to end in a pattern like usual. Harry, Hermione, and Ron confronted Sirius Black and found the real traitor Peter Pettigrew hidden as Ron's Rat. eventually with Help from Remus they began to leave when Snape interfere.

Vrook was the first to ask, "What do you mean he was hidden as a Rat?"

Harry gave a slight smile, "Just what it mean's he was an animagus an individual that has learned how to shift into an animal that is the closest representing one's soul. It usually take years of meditation and a potion to find ones form. One must meditation some more and practise before one can change into their animal form. If not done correctly or one stays in the form for a long period of time they may lose themselves to their animal."

Meetra and Raven squealed, "Can I learn?!"

Harry laughed for a moment, "Maybe but I've only about discovered what my animal form is and I hope to finish it before teaching others."

Vandar asked, "what happened next?"

Harry sighed before continuing his story. They Had just left the Shrieking shack and exited the hidden tunnel under the whomping willow when Remus froze as a full moon was revealed. He soon turned into a werewolf causing Pettigrew to get away.

Kreia had Harry pause a moment, "what is a werewolf?"

Harry sighed thinking he's done that way too much today, "A werewolf a relative to the Lycans, it is an individual that has been infected by a curse or virus that turns into a feral half man half wolf on a full moon. a wolf is an animal or canine to be exact that hunts in packs and is highly dangerous. While it's Lycan cousins are a subspecies of human living in packs that can shift into a half wolf form or completely into a wolf like an animagus can turn into their animal."

Kreia shook her head, "sounds similar to Rakghouls."

the others nodded agreeing as Harry continued on.

Harry along with his friends were dragged to the infirmary while Sirius was dragged away to be prepared for execution by having his soul ripped out and consumed by dementors.

the Jedi looked pissed at this, even though execution at times is required they do not deserve that kind of fate.

Eventually they faced Snape, the Minister and Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione tried to convince them that Sirius was innocent but instead they said that they were Confounded (confundus charm) to believe he was innocent. As they left Dumbledore pointed out something to Hermione causing her to reach for something around her neck for a moment.

after they left Hermione grabbed Harry close to her while explaining what she was doing. she explained how they were going a few hours back in time to save sirius and possibly Hagrids Hippogriff Buckbeak.

Dorak laughed a moment, "Harry time travel is impossible, are you sure you haven't hit your head or making things up?"

Harry sighed while rubbing his forehead before freezing. he quickly patted himself down remembering he removed his shirt and robes he grabbed his robes and pulled out his hidden Mokeskin bag and opened it. All the jedi could feel the force being effected in some ways as Harry opened the back and stuck more than half his arm in the small bag shocking the Jedi, Padawans, and medical personnel that were paying attention. Harry quickly pulled out an hourglass device on a gold chain.

"This is a Time turner that allows one to travel a max of 24 hours into the past by using this alchemy created sand. there are a number of rules for those using this device. one do not be seen by anyone especially one's past self. two do not change anything you have directly scene or know as fact or you will be erased from existance. three don't over use the device you will still age. well I don't really believe one is erased since they just vanish if they change something... they probably create an alternate reality or something."

Vrook stared at the device for a moment, "If this is true young man it is something you should hide if not destroy it so no one does something stupid."

Dorak nodded but also pointed out something, "That is one of the better decisions but we could also use it for a disaster..."

Harry shook his head, "sorry this Time Turner is one of my family heirlooms and can only be used by those with our blood or are married into the family. besides if it's destroyed it will have negative effects on its surroundings de-ageing things or rapidly ageing and even erasing it from the timeline so no destroying it is not an option. I'm just going to keep it on me or hidden."

The Jedi nodded some accepting the answer while other disagreed.

Harry and Hermione managed to save their past selves along with Buckbeak and Sirius. They were chased around by Werewolf Lupin for a time throughout it. eventually they made it back to the infirmary while Sirius and Buckbeak flew off. The last few days of the school year were a lot better.

the next summer was as great as the past summer Harry stayed with the Tonks once again and visited Hermione a number of times before they headed of to the Quidditch world cup. Neville couldn't go due to something going on with his family. watching the game was fun for Harry, Hermione and Nymphadora tonks who they started calling Dora along with their friends and family.

After the game things fell apart as Harry and Hermione were separated from the rest of the group while the Death Eaters attacked and rioted. Harry and Hermione ran into a group of death eaters and managed to save Fleur Delacour and her younger sister. after that they managed to meet up with their group after seeing a Dark Mark cast in the air. the Delacour family was very grateful and even remembered them from the past summer.

The next school year was just as bad if not worse then his second year. Quidditch was canceled and instead, the Triwizard Tournament was held Between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The start of the year was fine if not better than the rest and even grew interesting when the other schools arrived showing off skills and abilities from Durmstrangs fiery acrobatics to the sweet and graceful Beauxbatons.

Everything fell apart at the drawing of Champions with Cedric as Hogwarts Champion, Viktor as Durmstrangs, and Fleur as Beauxbatons. But with Harry's track record he should have known what was going to happen when his name was drawn as the fourth wizard to participate in the triwizard tournament. They wouldn't do anything about it besides arguing and saying he had to compete even though he didn't want to or put his name in.

Raven said confused, "How were you put in a Triwizard tournament as the fourth champion and against your will? Tri means three so it should have been three and why were you forced to compete couldn't you have just walked away."

Harry shook his head sadly, "Yes it should have only had three participants one from each school but someone confounded or spelled the Goblet to believe there was four schools. the reason why I was forced to compete is that it binds the participants magic to the goblet forcing them to compete or lose their magic. if they lose their magic they will either die im moments are slowly over a year or two."

Kreia asked, "how did they get your magic to bine into this... contract?"

Harry laughed, "That I didn't know till later. we had in hand written assignments leaving our magical signature. So Crouch Jr. impersonating Mad Eye Moody that years Defence Teacher ripped off my name signed on one of my assignments and placed it in the goblet during the night."

Vandar shook his head, "a farce this tournament sounds but why would you not want to participate. It sounds like it would have been a great honor culturally."

Harry nodded, "yes if I was of age as stated in the rules and put in my name it would have been an honor but the tournament is a death game. Most past participants and a number of judges and spectators died throughout its history. So everyone looked down on me believing I entered due to inflated ego and to gain more fame while others hopped for me to die in the process of the tournament."

Meetra, "That's just Barbaric, why is it even held?"

Harry sighed sadly, "It was brought back by the ministry for publicity, Dumbledore and Voldemort influenced it for different reasons both leading to death and possibly Voldemort's resurrection at the end."

Harry went on about how the school treated him poorly again while his roommates kicking him out of the dorms. some of his belongings being stolen or damaged along with demeaning him in multiple ways. Ron even abandoned him calling him an 'attention seeking brat' and 'he's going dark'. Harry was shown the Room of requirement by Dobby and Stayed there the rest of the year eventually being joined by Hermione after the Yule Ball.

While throughout the year he was being shunned Harry did manage to befriend Luna Lovegood in passing helping her out when she was locked out of her dorm or to help find her missing belonging. eventually Harry pointed it out to her head of house Filius Flitwick. He worked with his house to stop it but it didn't work out that well.

The Weighing of the Wands and the Daily Prophet was annoying but easy to get through. Hagrid showed Harry what he was facing in the first task -Dragons- which he had passed on to Fleur and Cedric who both paled at it and thanked him. Fleur had been joining Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna a number of times at meals and outside classes.

Eventually the first task arrived with Harry making multiple plans. First was summoning his Firebolt, Second was conjuring a banner then putting fire resistant and impervious charms on it to wrap around the dragon's snout, third was to transfigure its surroundings to pin it or kill it, and lastly to try and use parseltongue to try and talk to the dragon.

Raven Asked, "What's a Dragon? Is it like a Krayt dragon?" she quickly described a Krayt dragon before Harry answered.

"They are Similar but not quit. There are multiple breeds of dragons out there the one i face is very lizard like has massive wings combined with its arms while having hind legs and a long tail. it breathed fire and is strong enough to break through heavy chains. it even has a high resistance to magic cast directly on or at it but not against magic affecting its environment to harm it."

Meetra shook her head picturing it in her head, "So what did you decide to do then."

Harry smiled at her, "I decided to try and talk to it first."

Harry was the last champion to go out and face his dragon to get the golden egg. He had been confronted by Hermione, Daphne, and Luna before the task so he felt ready. He had gone through the plans in his head before seeing the frightened and worried fierce Hungarian Horntail. so he decided to talk to her and calm her down.

At first, it didn't work with her acting threatening before she slightly calmed down. they talked back and forth for a while Harry explaining what is going on while she threatened and asked questions. eventually, they finished a long 20-minute conversation parting on good terms if not friends with Harry walking away with the golden egg.

The scoring was just irritating, He still managed to come in second instead of first due to time and Karkaroff saying he was to face the dragon. Harry honestly didn't care he was just happy he survived the first task without a confrontation.

Ron tried to fix their friendship but Harry and Hermione were having none of it. He treated one or the other properly at times and even abandoned them when they needed him. they had enough of Ron and even Ginny who had tried to join their group they kept their distance from due to her fan girlish stalker tendencies.

After the first task Harry was told he had to participate in the Yule Ball's opening dance as a Champion of the tournament so he asked Hermione who quickly accepted and wouldn't let him go for over an hour. Harry and his friends had wished that they could go home but were still happy about the coming dance.

For the dance Harry was sent a set of Tux like robes from the Tonks with a happy letter. Hermione had gotten a Golden Yellow dress(Beauty and the Beast dress) that her mother and her had seen during the summer.

They both meet at the base of the main staircase before the great hall. They complimented each other before talking with the other champions and their dates. Eventually, they were let in and led the opening dance. Harry and Hermione Danced four songs then went to sit down and have a bit to eat and drink. after they both danced another song they switched of partners.

Harry danced with Fleur, Luna and finally Daphne for a song or two each. as Harry finished dancing Daphne gave him a quick peck of a kiss before quickly moving away Harry started to pick up her emotions but thought he was imagining it before dancing another song with Hermione.

soon they both left for the courtyard garden hidden away from any prying eyes. Hermione removed her necklace revealing her feline features and continued to chat away and kiss each other. soon another set of letters from the ministry and gringotts like those they both received arrived.

Harry read them and paled slightly before handing it over to Hermione picking up his worried and confused emotions. She read it through slightly confused and irritated but gave the benefit of the doubt to Harry asking him what happened. she laughed remembering Daphne showing signs of a crush on her Harry. She said she would talk to Daphne the next day and not to worry that they will work through it. soon after they heard voices causing Hermione to replace her necklace applying her glamors once again.

They spotted and listened to Hagrid and Olympe Maxime Leaving a beetle that had observed both couples conversations receiving juicy stories. The next day's paper revealed Hermione's secret and parts of both couples conversations. Harry was more upset for the papers attack on Hermione then any of its previous pieces on him but she managed to calm him down.

Eventually the found Daphne in the library and dragged her into an unused classroom to talk. at first they talked about the meaning behind the letters without arguing eventually Daphne waved her wand at Harry blocking any sound they made from Harry. Hermione and Daphne began to debate between the two working something out with Harry only guessing what let alone wanting to know.

Eventually they stopped lowered the sound blocking spell and told Harry they would share him if he was a proper gentleman sharing time between the two along with a few alternates. Harry was torn between his dream of a family being faithful to one woman only, growing up believing or living almost every mans fantasy of having more than one girl or possibly a harem if it could be called that. in the end he cared greatly about both of them and accepted the terms.

They grew even clowser in the following weeks and worked on the clue hidden in the egg eventually a few days before cedric told them and just over a week before the second task they found out what it said,

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Raven, "I wonder what that riddle means... an item."

Meetra, "An Item... something important."

Kreia listened to the girls before turning back to Harry, "It was a person you cared for wasn't it." she asked almost striated.

Harry nodded, "yes It was my dear friend Hermione."

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne were near inseparable after that day. while they worked on ideas on what to do for the next task they were helped by Tracy, luna, and Neville. they believed the next task was set in the Black Lake with whatever is taken placed somewhere in it. They came up with another number of Plans, first bubble head charm, second self transfiguration, and finally gillyweed that Neville mentions.

Eventually they decided on Gillyweed sending Dobby with some money to buy some. On the day of the second task Harry and Daphne began to worry since they were supposed to meet with Hermione early that morning to double check everything.

eventually they were forced down to the water stadium still worried just barely noticing the other champions worried looks and searching eyes. eventually as the task was announced they all freaked out that it was a number of people taken as hostages for them to retrieve. the Champions were freaking out about to jump in but were held back until the canon was set off.

Harry swallowed the Gillyweed and Hopped in racing off to save Hermione. eventually he ran into moaning myrtle who pointed him in the right direction. He only stopped to save fleur from a pack of Grindylow before working together to reach the mer-village. they found three of the hostages tied to rope Hermione for Harry, Cho Chang for Cedric, a Girl from Beauxbatons for Krum, but Fleur's sister was not there. They moved forward towards the hostages while looking around for Fleur's sister.

soon the Merfolk were threatening Fleur for some reason as they both spotted Gabrielle Delacour strapped to an alter. Harry quickly cut the ropes holding Hermione before helping Fleur fight through the Merfolk to reach Gabrielle removing her bindings while fighting off more Merfolk and one that had a ceremonial dagger. eventually Harry holding on to both Hermione and Gabrielle cast aguamenti to speed through the water Fleur following his example right behind him.

Once at the surface they made their way towards the docks and helped each other up. They stared angrily at the judges before ranting at them about the dangers of Hostages and then Fleur brought up the point of Veela and Merfolk having bad relations and that there have been known wars and killings if one entered the other's territory. the judges said they knew and thought they had set the situation strait. the group marched off as the last two Champions made it to the dock.

Fleur thanked Harry then kissed both his cheeks before his Lips. For months since the Quidditch world cup earning her first life debt. Her Veela instincts tell her he was currently the best suited Mate. Then Harry warning her about the first task and saving her and her sister adding more life debts and heightened senses. Veela like to say that they are half or quarters but the truth is Veela bred true if it was female with 92% of births being female are full Veela. she has selected him to be her mate but as she kissed him she began to feel his emotions shooking her for a moment before smiling.

within 15 minutes another two sets of letters arrived announcing them as bonded. within seconds Hermione dragged Harry off by his ear with Daphne and Fleur following while laughing. eventually the another deal was worked out between the girls.

The following months leading up to the third task though painful to be around the rest of the student population was the time he had some of the best moments with the girls. eventually like every year a near death event arrived in the form of the third task.

When it came time to meet their families before the task Harry was shocked that the Tonks showed up but what was strange and offputting was the weasley family that Dumbledore allowed in to meet as a part of his family. He ignored the Weasleys and kept his attention on the tonk's especially Dora which he greatly missed. they soon headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry was the first to enter the maze passing a variety of obstacles and creators eventually he ran into Krum attacking Fleur and Cedric. Fleur collapsed from a spell before Harry could do anything. Harry made sure she was alright sending up a red flare of sparks. he quickly ran after Krum helpling Cedric fight him until he was hit with a stunner.

After sending up more sparks they both went for the cup both grabbing onto the Cup as a joint victory. that's where everything went wrong for them as they arrived at the grave yard. Cedric was quickly killed and Harry was bound to a tombstone to watch Voldemort's revival.

The Jedi listened sadly as Harry's voice showed hidden sad emotions. some feared he would fall from such emotions while others understood his pain.

Voldemort seemed to love theatrics summoning a number of death eaters and giving a speech before forcing Harry into a duel. They fought for a bit before their wands seemed to join with colored lightning fighting back and forth to the power of wills. eventually ghosts of voldemort's past kills appeared distracting him enough for Harry to grab Cedric's body and the Triwizard cup.

When Harry got back he was a wreck saying Voldemort's back telling them what happened. Many ignored his warning, others blamed Harry for Cedric's death, a few believed him, while the last bit that followed Voldemort silently celebrated.

The last few days were terrible for Harry everyone besides those close to him called him a killer or kept their distance. eventually Fleur had to leave along with the other schools Leaving Harry, Hermione, Daphne alone with some support from Luna, Tracy, and Neville.

The summer was not that great this year as the Tonks activated many wards and tried to keep their family and Harry safe. this summer the Tonks took Harry for his inheritance test at Gringotts. Tinzi Ultras had Harry cut his hand and drop some blood into the bowl before Harry's hand was healed from an enchantment on the knife that cut him.

The inheritance test showed him a bit what he already knew but also a number of surprises. He received a number of lordships instead of the one or two he believed he would receive.

Lordships:

Potter-Father's side

Black-Heir-Fathers side by blood and heir select by Sirius

Peverell-Father's Side

Gryffindor-Father's Side

Hufflepuff-Father's Side

Ravenclaw-Mother's Side

Slytherin-Mother's side 3rd cousin to Riddle, By blood and Conquest

Evenshade-Mother's Side

...

Over all Harry had another five minor houses that perished in the last blood war lead by Voldemort. Harry received all the Heir rings but only received the Potter lordship ring due to needing to be of age for the rest and age requirement for emancipation at age 15.

The combined sum Harry now owned made him the richest wizard in Britain instead of being the top 20. The four founders vaults didn't have much of money due to its use through the generations but they had many Heirlooms, artifacts and Grimoires. The Potters and the Blacks were in the top 20 richest families while the rest had a decent amount of money but was nowhere near the top 100.

Harry drew a large amount of money to stash and to buy many things he thought he would need. They went shopping for their school supplies before buying large amounts of Ingredients, Seeds, Books, tools such as a pensive, Pet supplies, and finally some storage Trunks and a massively extended Mokeskin Pouch.

On the way back to the Tonks home Harry received an owl stating his wand was to be snapped for under age magic and breaking the statute of secrecy.

Raven whined, "But that doesn't make sense! from what you said they just made false charges."

Harry nodded, "yes, but there was a reason. The Ministry still thought I lived with the Dursleys and sent Dementors to Eliminate a THREAT to their ministry. it's all because Death eaters had the Minister's ear and bribes were spread. well they thought i would be there to try and save them or die in the process, but i wasn't and the Dursleys were killed."

Meetra, "What?! How could they do that, did they get caught or punished?"

Harry shook his head, "No they controlled much of the ministry at the time. plus if they were caught do you think I'd be here right now. No, I would probably be back home heading out of the country by now."

Raven asked, "how could they have stayed in power for so long?"

Harry sighed, "They kept rule to families only allowing them in over merit, bribes, and if they staid to the pure blood belief. They also do not like change or the Mundane/Muggleborn fighting or arguing so they dumbed down the education over the last few decades to a century while the purebloods taught their children at home."

Kreia, "so they dumbed them down to keep them ignorant and suppressed. not as common anymore but not really that rare when it comes to the control of information."

Harry nodded before continuing on. Andromeda and Dora threw a fit over the charges and began to work the case to their favor. Tonks made sure they were there in the morning instead of the early afternoon right before the trial. she has heard that they like to change the trial times to either make the charged late or a no show for the courts favor.

Within the first hour of arriving they received the letter stating the trial time change and courtroom. they headed here immediately arriving before more than half of the court. when the Trial started Andromeda ripped into them giving evidence ontop of evidence pointing that he was nowhere near his relatives for years and that he was in plain sight at diagon alley for hours. she also showed his wands last cast spells where those the same as his end of years exams and triwizard tournament. she even offered to have Veritaserum given to Harry who agreed to take it.

The court tried putting up a fight before saying no Veritaserum was not needed and the charges dropped. they didn't want the truth to get out about Voldemort or anything else that could affect them. right before the trial ended Dumbledore showed up to be in charge of defence but was stopped by people giving him stupped looks saying the trial was finished and all charges dropped. Dumbledore was shocked for a moment while Harry and the others left.

Harry spent time with his family and managed to visit Sirius who was stuck at grimmauld place housing the order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's keeping an eye on him.

Fifth year was hell for Harry multiplied many times over compared to the last few years. He was happy for his time with Hermione and Daphne but Dolores Umbridge practically destroyed his time with them giving him detentions for anything and everything until he had one for everyday of the week writing lines with the Blood Quill. He went for help but no one would help by choice or was preshered by the ministry or Dumbledore trying to gain control of his pawn again.

Harry made a study group with his friends that lasted for a few months but that was put to a stop by Umbridge. spending time with Hermione and Daphne was practically stopped due to the Detentions, new rules and regulations. They could not even be within two to three feet of each other in public.

Finally at winter they were able to go home for christmas. He loved spending time with Hermione, Daphne, Fleur and Tonks. what shocked Harry was that when going through a doorway he ran into Dora under a Mistletoe. He tried to talk it off but she dragged him into a kiss like she had been wanting to do for years right in front of a shocked Hermione, and Daphne along with a laughing Fleur.

Fate seemed to love to torture him on a daily basis while also giving him his moments as another set of letters arrived for them. he was once again dragged off by the girls who talked it over before agreeing to the same terms but with more details as they were getting to that hormonal age.

The rest of the fifth year went on the same until the final two weeks. Tonks had been working with sirius and the order over the year to fight Voldemort. She sent a worried letter saying Dumbledore sent Sirius out on a mission and he hasn't come back.

A letter soon arrived after without a name of sender saying that hey had Sirius and wanted the to retrieve something from a hall in the department of mysteries under the Ministry. He talked to his friends and girls at school while trying to contact the Tonks, Dora, or anyone else outside school. no one replied to them over the next few days.

The left that night for the ministry sending another letter after they left with hedwig saying what they were doing. the flew on thestrals and went through the phone booth entrance. arriving at the hall they found his name under a prophecy sphere.

once he held it the death eaters revealed themselves asking for the sphere and threatening Harry and his friends. soon it fell apart into a running fight throughout the Department and its halls ending in the Death Veil Room.

Soon for some reason Dora, Sirius and the Order showed up and turned the fight for a while. during the fight many received injuries eventually leading to sirius being struck by a stunner and falling into the veil.

Enraged Harry chased after Bellatrix Lestrange into the main Lobby stopping for a few moment that started another round of spells only stopped when Harry was winning and Voldemort stepped out of Hiding.

Voldemort threw a few spells monologuing at Harry before Dumbledore arrived setting off another duel but this time had much more varieties of spells and overpowered energy flying. it ended as Voldemort tried to posses Harry failing as only his eyes turned red for a second his body locking up and sweating as if running a marathon.

Ministry workers began to flood in forming a crowed as Voldemort turned to them before fleeing after Bella through the Floo network. Harry was about to rejoin his friends when Dumbledore talking to the Minister forced a portkey into Harry's hands and activated it.

Harry was locked in the Headmaster's office fuming in anger at the headmaster, and worried about his friends. just over an hour later Dumbledore showed up argued with him then revealed the prophecy about him. Harrys uncontrolled magic destroyed much of the office before he left.

That Summer was horrible as Voldemort's attacks started to get worse with people being killed in the streets. Edward Tonks Died in an attack on Diagon Alley. Andromeda fell apart along with Dora. Harry and his girls supported them and were there every moment that they could.

After a few weeks Harry and the Girls decided to empty Harry's vaults taking up almost a full day as the Goblins were upset but they accepted it as it was with only their Account manager and a few others supporting them.

The next school year was way too quiet for Harry and his friends. Harry was forced to meet with Dumbledore a few times learning about the Horcruxes and the Gaunts along with Riddles past. Eventually Harry ran into a problem with the Half Blood prince's potion book but nothing much happened besides Harry stashing it away in his mokeskin Pouch along with his vaults contents.

Towards the end of the year Dumbledore dragged Harry out to get the Locket from an old cave. Harry didn't know if he should be happy or sad at Dumbledore's suffering as he drank the potion. they quickly escaped back to the school. when they arrived Harry was petrified then had his invisibility cloak thrown over him.

Within moments Death eater poured onto the tower facing Dumbledore. Draco in the lead hesitated as he was being told to kill Dumbledore. soon snape appeared stepping in front of Draco before turning and casting the killing curse at Dumbledore who fell off the tower.

As he fell Harry was freed and soon gave chase to the death eaters as the fled out of the school. fights broke out between the death eaters Staff and students until a number laid injured or dead as the last death eater left. Almost everyone mourned for Dumbledore's passing. Harry only felt slightly sad for the man's death but nothing else.

As the school year ended Harry and His girls headed out to hunt the Horcruxes with the help of a compass that the goblins put Harry's scar Horcrux in to find the rest. The Goblins already destroyed Helga Hufflepuffs cup, Tom Riddle's Diary was destroyed, Harry Had the Ring he destroyed through Dumbledore's lessons, all that was left was the Locket since the one they retrieved was a fake, Diadem, and Nagini along with the compass.

It took months to find the first one as the ministry. They spent two weeks coming up with a plan to get in and grab it. with Doras help they knew the layout of the ministry. with fleur having worked shortly as a curse breaker they had a better chance of getting to it. Hermione memorized more spells than the rest of the group while Daphne and Harry were the best fighters and proficient in Runes.

On the day they broke in Harry and Dora used a morph while Hermione, Daphne and Fleur used Polyjuice. eventually they found the real locked on Umbridge around her neck. They were sickened at what they found in the ministry. Muggle borns were being put on trial and sent to camps or outright executed by dementors.

They stunned all the ministry personnel in the room grabbed the locket and freed the Muggle born before fleeing through the ministry. They didn't have to stop and fight until they reached the Main lobby as Aurors blocked the way and more followed behind.

Harry, Daphne, and Dora Concentrated on the front taking out the Aurors and covering the muggleborn while Hermione and Fleur did the same with the back. once they reached the Floor they sent the Muggle born through before the Floo connection was shut down. Dora quickly lead them to an emergency exit once out they apparated to multiple sites while running between apparition points for more than three hours.

The group stopped to rest while trying to figure out a way to destroy the Horcrux they now had. They couldn't think of a way besides Basilisk fangs, Fiendfyre, and the sword of gryffindor. None of which they had on them they decided the they would hold onto the Horcrux and switch out the holder each day so they held it once about every five days.

after another few months of searching moving further north it was already december and they all missed their family's. so against their better judgement they visited Tonks home apperating right in. they were almost attacked by Andromeda but she stopped before hugging each one in turn. she then ripped them a new one about not contacting her before asking what they have been up to.

they told her the basics and that it was the Horcrux hunt but didn't want to involve her. Before they left Andromeda said she was planning on moving to an old safe house they used during the last war and handed out communication mirrors that they could use since Sirius had meant to give them and finished right before his death.

A month after they left Hermione started hitting her head saying how stupid she was and devised a plan to Triangulate by apperating to different points across the country and find the last two Horcruxes. for the next two months they narrowed it down while the locket began to wear them down along with living out of the tent.

One moves around daily and was most likely Voldemort himself. A second moved every few days but usually stayed at Malfoy's manor. While the Last one was at Hogwarts under Snape and Voldemort's control. They planned what to do for over a week planning to hit Malfoy Manor and then head straight to Hogwarts to get the last Horcrux along with either the Basilisk fangs from the chamber or the Sword of Gryffindor.

They waited near the Manor to sneak in until they knew Voldemort was gone by the compuse do to it moving to follow him for a moment before moving back to the house. At the Signal Fleur and Dora snuck up and took ten minutes to make a hole in the wards. They waved the rest over and snuck in slowly moving their way through the Manor grounds. eventually they stunned a distracted guard before dragging him into the bushes.

After moving through the door they moved slowly through the house until they found the source of the Horcrux in the main hall with its long table, Chairs, and fireplace. the Malfoys and Bella sat at the table while Nagini was laid out in front of the fireplace.

After using the Disillusionment Charm and silencing charm they slowly moved in. Hermione headed for Nagini while the rest went over to position themselves around the table. Before they were ready Nagini turned around Sensing the unknown scents with its tongue. it raised to strike at Hermione who quickly dodge while using a severing charm to take its head off.

The rest quickly moved to take out the Malfoys only knocking out Draco and his mother while Bellatrix and Lucius dodged or blocked. the fight quickly changed into a running battle as Harry and his girls ran to escape sending their own spells back at the death eaters that were following. a few of the spells managed to nick them as the ran but the managed to dodge all the Unforgivable Curses until they almost reached the hole in the wards.

Tonks went down to the Cruciatus curse causing her to collapse. Harry, Hermione and Daphne Stopped while Fleur quickly pulled Tonks over her shoulder. They quickly got out of the wards before operating around the country until they arrived at hogsmeade setting off wards. The quickly hid as Death eaters and Aurors ran around looking for intruders. before they could be found Aberforth Dumbledore quickly ushered them into his home and business.

He talked to them for a time which lead to him speaking poorly about his brother. eventually he lead them to a painting with a girl he spoke to for a moment that seemed to vanished before repairing a few minutes lat as it opened up to Neville.

He quickly lead them down a tunnel and into the room of requirement where many students were now hiding from the death eaters in the school. they talked about what they have been up to before heading out into the school.

the whole situation turned into a mess the Death eaters were pushed out of the school. Harry and the girls quickly went in search of the Horcrux and sword of Gryffindor while the rest of the school readied for a battle and evacuation of younger students.

Harry didn't want to go over the battle to much which the Jedi accepted knowing he would need time as they continued to listen.

The Battle ended up tearing the school apart towers fallen, rubble everywhere and the Wards completely destroyed. With a stalemate settling in, Harry, Hermione and Daphne found the Diadem in the room of requirement, while Tonks and Fleur retrieved the Sword from the headmaster's office. the quickly had destroyed the horcruxes and compass.

Voldemort called out for a duel with Harry in the courtyard or his death eaters would kill everyone there. Harry walked out with his girls following and the rest followed few feet behind them. Harry stopped a few yards from Voldemort who seemed to be suffering from something.

Voldemort started monologuing but Harry held up a cloth held bundle untying it and letting all the Horcruxes he destroyed fall to the ground. Voldemort stood frozen staring at all his destroyed anchors before growling and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

Voldemort no longer cared about showing power and yelled out for his death eaters to attack as he began firing spells at Harry. Next to him Daphne faced off against Bellatrix, Hermione against Grayback, Dora against Luscious, and Fleur against Lestrange.

the fought back and forth all around them becoming a melee of activity. Fleur quickly won against Lestrange due to having a far wider range of spells shortly followed by Hermione. behind the Death Eaters a large amount of Wizards and Witches came running down the hill lead by the order casting spells into their backs.

more fighters fell around them with Daphne taking Bellatrix Head and Lucious burning to ash. Finally an explosion drew everyone's attention to the center of the Battlefield where Harry and Voldemort Fought. they both stood there frozen covered with sweat and blood waiting for the other to fire a spell.

Voldemort quickly cast an overpowered killing curse Harry dodged while sending a large blast of unrefined pure magic. Voldemort was to shocked at it he didn't dodge or block. As it struck voldemort stood there frozen a moment being struck by en expelliarmus his wand flew to Harry's Hand before he slowly fell backwards the pure magical blast destroying his soul fragments attachment to his body and soon faded without his anchors. The first to move where Harry's Girls Hermione, Daphne, Fleur and Tonks.

Harry paused looking sadly at the ground before looking at the jedi and healers around him.

"soon after I left the area to talk with my family and friends about what we planned to do next. we sat there by the black lake we always use do do over those seven years. Moments late those we fought with and for turned on us..."

"We were dragged to the fully Pureblood controlled ministry where i was proclaimed the next dark lord for defeating a madman that's been after me all my life and caused far too much death and suffering. We didn't even get a chance for a trial just their Judgment and punishment..."

Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked down feeling his heavily muted bond from his girls sending fear and pain with loss overshadowing all else

"They beat us while spitting in our faces about what was going to happen... Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Dora... sentenced to be playthings all for fighting for those they cared for. Me... I... I was thrown through an Archway with a mysterious Veil Beneath it. All evidence pointed to it as instant death."

Harry looked up at Raven and Meetra had a few tears of their own looking down at him,"I passed through the veil passing disintegrating remains of my Godfather and all those before him. instead of pain or death the three hollows appeared before me... The Death Stick, A Wand of untold power each previous user being killed in an endless cycle, the resurrection stone summoning shades of those who have passed, and finally my family's invisibility cloak passed down through generations all originating from a story of Death and three brothers."

Harry shook his head sadly looking slightly down, "I could not control my movement through the strange passage nearing another veil or portal that was rapidly changing what its destination was. I fell through landing in the field were Raven found me... I... I don't know what to do."

Dorak stepped forward before gently setting his Hand on Harry's shoulder, "I Don't know what you should do young Harry, But you need rest for what you've been through and we'll be here for you when you need us."

Harry looked up into Doraks sad but supportive face, "Thank you... Thank you." Harry cried out. Dorak waved his hand in front of Harry's Head pushing a compulsion to sleep past Harry's weakened mental barriers.

Harry slowly collapsed as Dorak caught him before gently laying him down across the medical bed. He turned to see the other masters and Medical staff staring at the young man ranging from mostly shock and sadness to a few neutral and contemplative looks.

He quickly turned to the Medical staff, "I believe some of you need to get back to work or change shifts instead of gawking at a young man who just ended a war."

All of them quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

He turned to the other Council member before nodding towards the door. they all nodded before turning to leave.

lastly he turned to Raven, Meetra, and Kreia, "I suggest you get some rest to or if you wish you can start to watch over Harry here." he said to Raven and Meetra before turning to Kreia, "you may with to join in speaking to the council unless you're needed elsewhere?"

Kreia just nodded before following him out to the rest of the councillors in the hall.

Vandar started as they made their way to the council chambers, "Much the young man has had to experience. Too much many would agree."

Zhar nodded, "Agreed no argument there, though his force manipulation and what he's told us is amazing."

Vrook shook his head, "To dangerous they would be if passed on or fallen into the sith's hands. He is a threat we should either eliminate or kept away from those who can influence him."

Vandar looked up to Vrook, "Disagree I do. Harry has good morals and head on his shoulders. He would make a good Ally."

Dorak nodded in agreement, "It's still too early to decide this but I was hoping to work with him trading teaching and skills. If he shows enough potential I would be glad to accept him as my padawan."

Vrook, "it's too dangerous to train him. He's fought a war and will most likely have many problems because of it. What about his teachings and Culture they can have a negative influence."

as they entered the council chamber Vandar turned to Vrook nodded, "yes his past teaching are already deeply ingrained as is their way of life and it is harder for them to accept our teaching's."

Zhar agreed with Vrook, "I believe he should be given the chance. Just from what he's told us he has followed much of a jedi's path through his morals. But it is still too early to decide this, test him and observe him for a time."

Dorak nodded, "I accept and agree to testing and observing him."

Vandar nodded while closing his eyes, "Test him we shall. Observe him for a few months before we make a decision."

He opened his eyes and turned to Kreia, "What view's do you have to add."

Kreia paused for a moment thinking about her answer, "His teaching are not Sith or Jedi though they have similarities and subjects similar to both our orders. He is balanced but can go either way fall to the dark or stay in the light. we can offer much to each other that the other does not have. I agree with Testing and Observing him but we should not force him to change to our views. If it's possible I would very much like to see him a member of our order."

Vandar nodded, "Settled this is for now rest Harry shall before offering him the choice."

They all nodded before heading off to work on something or meditate.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Worked on this for the last week with my free time so around 14 to 18 hours overall.

Well here is a story I've been planning for almost a year now and finally started to work on it. Plus it does not really help when you have two part time jobs graduated college and looking for a full-time job.

So with that, this story can be updated every day to once every couple of months.

Now I might make this a multi-story crossover of Harry Potter/Star Wars/Stargate/Destiny/Battlestar Galactica 2003/Starcraft/halo/ and mass effect, or I might keep it as a Harry Potter/Star wars/ Mass effect crossover. Poll is posted on my Profile page

Right now this is the idea of who is in Harry's Harem It Has been edited since chapter 1

 **Harry Potter:**

Hermione

Daphne

Fleur

Tonks

 **Star Wars:**

Revan

Meetra surik

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Hero of Tython

Barser'thor(counselor)

Lana Beniko

Ayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ahsoka Tano

Shae Vizla

Padme Amidala

Vette -void hound

 **Stargate:**

Samantha Carter

 **Destiny :**

Warlock

 **BattleStar Galactica (2003):**

Six

Eight

 **Starcraft:**

Nova Terra

Sarah Kerrigan

 **Halo Series:**

Noble 6

Jane(fem!John)117

 **Mass Effect:**

Fem Shep

Liara


	3. Chapter 3 Death and Training

**Disclaimer:** **I Do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Stargate, Destiny, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starcraft, Halo, or Mass Effect**

 **Each has an amazing story to them that has drawn me to them.**

 **Warning:** **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so its been around 4 years since I have really written anything**

 _ **AN:**_ **Sorry about this being a day later than my current weekly posting. I have not had a day off from either of my two jobs. Usually, I have a day off that I use to write most of my story but right now I was only able to write about 1 to 3 hours every other day.**

 **Reviews:**

 **CrowsFlow:** Thanks for the Review Yes they used Kolto in Kotor before they started using Bacta before Swtor. will go back and change that when I can.

 **Blaze1992:** Thanks for the Reviews. the girls were left back in the HP verse so Harry has a reason to go back. the Jedi are not evil but every organization eventually falls to forms of corruption or sticks to outdated traditions

 **Thanks everyone for the Reviews and support of my story it helps keep me Writing.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Death, Training**

 **Previously-**

Vandar started as they made their way to the council chambers, "Much the young man has had to experience. Too much many would agree."

Zhar nodded, "Agreed no argument there, though his force manipulation and what he's told us is amazing."

Vrook shook his head, "Too dangerous they would be if passed on or fallen into the sith's hands. He is a threat we should either eliminate or kept away from those who can influence him."

Vandar looked up to Vrook, "Disagree I do. Harry has good morals and head on his shoulders. He would make a good Ally."

Dorak nodded in agreement, "It's still too early to decide this but I was hoping to work with him trading teaching and skills. If he shows enough potential I would be glad to accept him as my padawan."

Vrook, "it's too dangerous to train him. He's fought a war and will most likely have many problems because of it. What about his teachings and Culture they can have a negative influence."

as they entered the council chamber Vandar turned to Vrook nodded, "yes his past teaching are already deeply ingrained as is their way of life and it is harder for them to accept our teaching's."

Zhar agreed with Vrook, "I believe he should be given the chance. Just from what he's told us he has followed much of a Jedi's path through his morals. But it is still too early to decide this, test him and observe him for a time."

Dorak nodded, "I accept and agree to testing and observing him."

Vandar nodded while closing his eyes, "Test him we shall. Observe him for a few months before we make a decision."

He opened his eyes and turned to Kreia, "What view's do you have to add."

Kreia paused for a moment thinking about her answer, "His teaching are not Sith or Jedi though they have similarities and subjects similar to both our orders. He is balanced but can go either way fall to the dark or stay in the light. we can offer much to each other that the other does not have. I agree with Testing and Observing him but we should not force him to change to our views. If it's possible I would very much like to see him a member of our order."

Vandar nodded, "Settled this is for now rest Harry shall before offering him the choice."

They all nodded before heading off to work on something or meditate.

* * *

Harry at first had pleasant dreams of his time spent with his girls and the best moments of his life. He was filled with Happiness forgetting about what recently happened and his pain.

He dreamt of His first ever Christmas with the Tonk's receiving his first ever presents and Christmas dinner. Then on to his other family gatherings with the Grangers, Delacours, and even the one Christmas he visited the Greengrass family.

Soon his dreams turned to their time spent by the Black Lake relaxing either playing around or just reading a book. One of his pranks he pulled on Hermione and Daphne laughing before being thrown into the lake by Daphne Hermione Laughing at her side.

Then finally their time in the expanded tent while on the Horcrux hunt. They had many pleasant memories there forgetting about their worries. He loved the few months he spent with them traveling. He was beginning to dream about the times his girls dragged him into bed when darker thoughts and memories came to the surface.

The Scene quickly changed from a smiling Hermione to the war-torn grounds of Hogwarts. Students fought back against Death Eaters. One of Hogwarts towers crumbling crushing a number of the combatants.

The Suits of Armor being blasted away as they were animated to defend the castle. Students flew through the air on brooms casting spells at those below before retreating. Around him those that he cared for fought, those the would betray him fighting at his back.

Harry Collapsed to his knees, "NO Please stop! I Don't want to see this again."

The Battle continued on around him as he shook from the returning pain. He barely noticed as a cloaked figure slowly walked towards him. Soon the figure stopped right in front of him slowly looking up the figure removed her hood.

Harry felt a cold fear sweep over him as he took in her features. Her skin was a pale whitish gray, Lips a crimson red forming a slight smile. Her eyes completely black with Onyx black hair framing her face.

"We fInAllY mEeT MaStEr." She said with an echoing voice's ranging from a little girl to an old woman.

Harry was frozen in place for a moment before asking, "Who...Who are you?"

She laughed sounding like nails on a chalkboard, "YoU AlReAdY KnOw Me, MaStEr. I'vE WaTcHeD yOu SiNcE tHaT FaTeFuL hAlLoWeeN NiGhT."

Harry shook his head, "Still don't know who you are."

"YoU HolD ThReE ItEmS ThAt BeLoNg To Me."

Harry thought about it for a moment before remembering the Hallows he brought together.

"YeS, MaStEr ThOsE aRe My GiFt."

"DEATH! Am I dead? The last thing I remember is talking to those Jedi." Harry said worriedly.

"No MaStEr YoU ArE NoT DeAd aNd I WiLl NoT ClAiM You."

Harry asked in fear, "What do you mean?!"

She chuckled, "MaStEr I wIlL nEvEr ClAiM yOu oR LeT yOu PaSs On To ThE NeXt ReAlM. No MoRtAl WoUnD cAn KiLl YoU, SoOn YoU WiLl No LoNgEr AgE…"

Harry shook his head, "Why?I don't want to live beyond those I care for.

Death turned looking out over the Battlefield surrounding them, "We GrOw LoNelY mY BrOtHeRs, SiStErS, aNd I. sO wE sEeK sOmEtHiNG tO rElIeVe Us Of LoNeLiNeSs AnD BoRedOm In OuR OwN WaYs."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "There are more of you?!"

Death sighed turning back to him, "DeStInY, FaTe, LoVe, DrEaMs, WaR, FaMiNe… We HaVe AlwAys ExIsTed SiNcE ThE bEgInNiNg, OnLy GaInInG AwAreNesS WiTh ThE rIsE Of SeNtIeNt BeInGs. FaTe, DestInY, aNd LoVe, LoVe To Play WiTh MoRtALs SeLeCtInG ThEiR CoMpaNioNS Or ChAmPiOnS. I DeCIdEd ThAt I WoUlD HaVe A ComPanIon aNd ChAmPioN."

"Why Me?"

Death tilted her head, "YoU GaThEreD mY HaLloWs DeSpItE KnOwInG ThEiR TaIlEs."

"I did not go out to gather them I just did what I could to stop Voldemort."

Death laughed, "YoU HaVe CaUgHt MaNy Of My SibLiNgs AtTenTiOn. My SiStEr FaTe AnD LoVe EsPeCialLy MiNe, I HaVe WaTcHeD YoU aNd DeCiDed You WoUld Be MIn… My MaStEr."

"What happens if I don't want it."

"It's ToO LaTe FoR ThAt NoW, BeSiDeS DoN't YoU WaNt To ReTuRn HoMe."

"And what does that have to do with this?" Harry Spat out.

Death shook her head at this, "MaStEr, DiD YoU NoT LiStEn Or ThInK AbOuT WhAt I'vE SaId?! YoU ArE NoW IMmOrTaL YoU CaN Do AnYtHiNg You WiSh SuCh As FiNdInG A Way BaCk. If YoU DiDn't HaVe My HaLloW'S YoU WoUlD Be DeAd NoW."

"Wha…" Harry remembered the disintegrating bodies beyond the veil. He Then Began to think about the Pros and Cons before asking, "What about those I care for?"

Death continued on while watching as a Death Eater pass through the air between them flying from a bombarda spell, "AnY BoNdEd To YoU WiLl ShArE a PaRt oF YoUr ImmOrTality ThOuGh a WeAkEr VeRsiOn DuE tO NoT HaViNg a DiRect LiNk To My HalLowS."

Harry was relieved at this, "That…"

Death turned her head to the side before interrupting him, "MaStEr I'm SoRrY We DoN't HaVe Much TiMe BeFoRe YoU WaKe. YoU ArE NoW UnAbLe To DiE, No MaTtEr Any InJuRy YoU ReCeivE YoU WiLl ReGeNeRaTe WiTh TiME VaRyInG On HoW BaD It IS. WiThIn The NeXt FeW YeArS YoU WiLl StOp AgEiNg As YoU ReAcH YoUr PrImE. LaStly, YoU WiLl Be AbLe To FiNd a Way Home BuT I CaN NoT HeLp YoU DuE To RuLe'S My SiBlInGS aNd I FoLloW."

Harry tried to get in another world but faded away along with his surroundings.

Death continued to stand there as a Void surrounded Her. She continued looking behind the Spot where Harry was seeing a transparent Red Haired Woman smile at her before fading away, "YoU HaVe NeVer AnD WiLl NeVeR Be AlOnE My MaStEr.

* * *

Harry jerked awake sweat running down his face looking around while remembering his conversation with death. He noticed he was still in the Jedi enclaves med center. Next to him sat a Raven asleep with a blanket laid over her, Shifting around a bit he noticed it was early morning. The sound caused Raven to wake.

"Good… Good Morning Harry." she mumbled.

Harry laughed at the sight, "Good morning raven."

She blushed adjusting her robes noticing her surroundings and Harry Laughing at her before growling, "Yeah laugh it up."

Harry shook his head as he finished laughing, "Sorry just that sight… Well, why are you sleeping here."

Raven looked to Harry her blush mostly receding, "I… I wanted to talk with you some more."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? Well you are an impatient one, are you sure there wasn't something else you wanted."

Raven growled again, "well that was the main thing but… I was wondering if you could teach me your magic."

Harry looking up in thought turned back to her, "Don't you call it… what was it? The Force."

Raven nodded, "Yes we call it the force and most usually look down on those calling it magic. But what you described can only be magic and I didn't want to offend you." she raised her hand in a placating way.

Harry raised his shoulders slightly taking no offense, "Doesn't really matter what you call it magic or the Force. Well, I can try to teach you, but even though I've done wandless casting before I am far from a master of it."

Raven tilted her head, "Wandless?"

Harry nodded taking out his wand, "This is my wand we use it as a focus to perform multiple tasks." He waved his wand levitating his robes and shirt to him.

Harry put on his shirt as Raven looked away blushing again, "we have used a few focus such as our crystal in our light saber at times but mainly a few tools and artifacts we use to help heal. Mostly we just use movements or gestures… well, it's a bit more complicated than that when using the force."

Harry nodded slipping his arms into the sleeves of his robe, "Sounds like wandless magic. Usually, we use movements or hand gestures to assist in casting, such as lifting, throwing and pulling." Harry showed her using his basic skills in wandless magic he practiced before the end of the war.

After catching the item he was using to show an example Harry looked at his hand wondering why it was so easy compared to before. Harry shook his head of the thought and turned back to Raven.

"Back home most don't learn wandless magic since with a wand they've used for years is easier for them."

Raven nodded while scrunching her eyebrows, "but what if they lose or break their wands."

Harry laughed, "I've Said the same thing, They usually find ways to defend themselves or have a backup wand. Plus most of the magical society back home are lazy."

Raven laughed, "Then why did you learn it?"

Harry sadly looked down, "I needed to find a way to survive the war so learned as much as I could."

Raven cringed slightly before supportively putting her arm on his shoulder. Harry instinctively put his hand on hers having done it with his girls back home. Raven felt comfortable but also awkward as usually those in relationships held hands like this but is usually frowned upon in the order though relationships are still accepted. (Jedi back then from what I've read are more accepting of things compared to the star wars movie era.)

Harry remembered what happened the day before and wondered why he practically gave them his whole life story. He then growled a bit when remembering Vrook waved a hand at the times he strangely became calm.

"What's wrong Harry?" Raven said bringing her other hand to hold Harry's in front of her.

"Do the Jedi have ways to calm or compel someone?"

Raven nodded, "we have a few mind tricks but they are not strong enough to control anyone. Why do you ask?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not sure but I noticed Vrook wave his hands a few times when I suddenly became calm or when I was wanting to stop explaining what happened to me."

Raven Growled, "Vrook is very strict and likes to know everything. He one of the most irritating paranoid members of the Dantooine Council. The rest of the council is not like that."

Harry just nodded noticing his hand being held by Raven. He almost pulled it back left it as it helped calm him.

A cough brought them out of the quiet peace that they had fallen into. They quickly separated looking to who had Coughed.

Kreia smiled walking further into the room, "Good you're both up. Raven we should be getting to training."

Raven shook her head before looking at the digital clock on the wall near the door, "It's that time already?! Sorry, Harry, I need to get ready."

Raven hopped to her feet and rushed out the door, Kreia chuckling at her departure before turning to Harry.

"The council would like to talk with you again Harry."

Harry nodded but asked, "Isn't it still early?"

Kreia nodded her head towards the window at the other end of the room, "It's just past dawn, Most get up and begin their day by now."

Harry looked in slight shook out the window at the view but also remembering that it was still dark out when he first got up. Getting to his feet Harry grabbed the rest of his belongings.

"Did they say when they wanted to talk to me?"

Kreia turned with him heading for the door, "They are ready to speak with you now if you're ready."

Harry just nodded as they walked down the hall back into the courtyard where there were a few kids of varying races sitting around another Jedi giving them a lesson. A few Jedi sat around meditating while others passed greeting them as they went.

They entered another hall before heading down some steps before stopping. Kreia turned to Harry nodding towards the open doorway leading to a circular chamber.

"The Council is in there, Sorry I can not stay as I need to return to teach Ravens Padawan group."(Basically her youngling clan of Meetra, Meetra, Nihilus.)

"Thanks, Kreia." she nodded before heading back down the hall.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Harry walked into the council chambers. Looking around Harry noticed many plants growing around the sides of the room while the morning light streamed in from the windows near the ceiling. Across the room near some chairs, the council was gathered talking to each other or meditating.

Dorak was the first to spot him, smiling he called to Harry, "Ah Harry we were hoping to talk to you."

Dorak waved for him to come forward. Harry continued until he was standing in front of the Council.

"Thanks for treating me and giving me a place to sleep."

Vandar waved it off, "We will always help those in need."

Harry nodded, "Still thanks not many back home would do that."

Dorak and Vander looked sadly at Harry while Zhar nodded grimly and Vrook kept a neutral expression.

Dorak looked at the others a moment before turning back to Harry, "We were hoping to talk to you Harry about what you plan to do now."

Harry looked confused a moment, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do right now… all I really thought about doing is finding a way home."

Vandar nodded, "Search you would we expected but still wish to offer we have for you."

Dorak went on, "We hoped that we could exchange a few of our teaching and possibly a chance for you to become a member of our order."

Harry was surprised by this not noticing Vrook's irritated look, "I… I don't know what to say. I'd happily exchange teaching was already talked into it by Raven this morning."

Dorak smiled while Vandar and Vrook looked to each other one giving a look for the other to keep quiet. Zhar looked on in interest but remained quiet knowing Harry currently had no way to understand him.

Harry looked at the ground for a moment before gathering his thoughts, "I am interested in your order… and would happily join if given the chance."

Dorak, "Great but we'll have you taking it easy for a day or two."

Vrook looked at Harry, "I do not wholly agree with this decision but with what we have learned about you so far I am willing to give you a chance."

Dorak looked slightly irritated at this but kept quiet. Vandar stepped forward, "we hope to learn many things from each other but first I will tell you our code that each member of our order knows by heart…"

Each member of the council said a line in turn.

"Emotion, yet peace.

Ignorance, yet knowledge.

Passion, yet serenity.

Chaos, yet harmony.

Death, yet the Force."

Harry listened intently to it not wanting to forget a word or offend them later by butchering their code. They continued to talk a bit before the council broke up to attend other matters. Dorak stayed with Harry leading him out towards the courtyard.

Dorak turned to Harry as they walked, "I'll be the one teaching you independently but we will have you join Kreia's group of Padawans at a later date."

Harry nodded, "That sounds fine to me. Where do we start?"

Dorak smiled, "first let's compare a number of our abilities then start on the basics…"

The Following weeks were interesting and exhausting for Harry. For the first few days, they mainly traded theories and basic abilities. Around a week after his arrival, Harry began to join the morning training Running around the Enclave and eventually started the beginner obstacle courses they had set up near by.

When ever he had free time he spent it either reading and studying the world around him or spending time with Raven and Meetra. Harry went crazy over spaceships which eventually began to include many other forms of technology from data pads to engineering. Learning everything took time but Harry was able to retain and process more due to his occlumency skills.

After the first month, Harry began joining in Saber training after starting to practice the Jedis method of giving themselves over into the force developing a form of Precognition or danger sense as Harry dubbed it. At first, he was horrible and very sloppy but progressed more as the Jedi soon learned he never made the same mistake a second time.

Harry loved it when he sparred with Raven and Meetra. When he sparred Raven she liked to Tease him and trip him up being unrivaled with strategy in their generation. While Meetra was like an immovable wall or a reed in the wind.

Harry remembered the first time he had ever gotten the better of the two. He was well behind them in learning the different forms but was steadily catching up. So instead of using just the two blades in his hands preferring the Jar'kai 6th form Niman but still learned the rest being proficient in Form 2 Makashi, and Ataru form 4.

Deciding to change up his style combining the different forms he's learned allowed him to get more hits in but was still on the losing end of the spars. Finally, he came up with an idea after remembering his Occlumency training allowed him to begin to create mental partitions to multitask. In a sparring match with Raven, He summoned the Meetra's and Nihilus practice sabers levitating them in the air around him.

Blocking one of Raven's sabers Harry sent the two levitating Sabers behind her and activated them. As they went to strike her back Raven spun around after shoving Harry back blocking the blades.

"Oh, this is a new tactic, Harry! Never thought to use more sabers this way." Raven said between breaths.

Harry smiled charging back in only to have his sabers knocked to the side before dodging and Ravens sabers in retaliation.

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to try."

They smiled at each other as their sabers repeatedly clashed together. Eventually, one of the levitating sabers passed Ravens guard and struck her back. She gave a soft cry that quickly changed into a growl.

Kreia looked on in interest deciding to try and mimic Harry called the Match.

"I"ll get you back for that Harry."

They stepped back to their starting positions before going another round. They continued on for the next hour sparring each other, Meetra and Nihilus.

This went on for two more years with Harry Being Accepted as Dorak's Padawan. He trained on a daily basis with barely any break besides looking for a way back, his studies and spending time with his close friends Raven and Meetra.

At the end of those two years, he found no clues to a way back. No mentions of portals, the Arched veil, or anything. Slowly he started to be driven to despair finding no way back. That all changed when his closest friend Brought a new light to his heart.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I've edited Chapter 2 a number of times now and decided to continue on for now and correct the last error or so Later.

So with that, this story can be updated every day to once every couple of months.

Now I might make this a multi-story crossover of Harry Potter/Star Wars/Stargate/Destiny/Battlestar Galactica 2003/Starcraft/halo/ and mass effect, or I might keep it as a Harry Potter/Star Wars/ Mass Effect crossover. Poll is posted Up under my Polls

Next chapter I Plan to write the first lemon in this story though it may be shorter than most due to it being my first attempt at implementing on in a story.

 **I've created a Poll and it's up on my Profile Page for preferred Harem members. It will help me cut back on a number of the harem members and maybe add one or two here and there.**

Right now this is the idea of who is in Harry's Harem-

 **Harry Potter:**

Hermione

Daphne

Fleur

Tonks

 **Star Wars:**

Revan

Meetra surik

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Hero of Tython

Barser'thor(counselor)

Lana Beniko

Ayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ahsoka Tano

Shae Vizla

Padme Amidala

Vette -void hound

 **Stargate:**

Samantha Carter

 **Destiny :**

Warlock

 **BattleStar Galactica (2003):**

Six

Eight

 **Starcraft:**

Nova Terra

Sarah Kerrigan

 **Halo Series:**

Noble 6

Jane(fem!John)117

 **Mass Effect:**

Fem Shep

Liara


	4. Chapter 4 exile start of Mandalorian war

**Disclaimer:** **I Do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, Stargate, Destiny, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Starcraft, Halo, or Mass Effect**

 **Each has an amazing story to them that has drawn me to them.**

 **Warning:** **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel At so it's been around 4 years since I have really written anything**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vukk:** Thanks for the Review, sorry about my text for death I've had people say they have liked it or hated it.

 **Blaze1992:** Thanks for the reviews! right now it is either a dezergified Kerrigan or a zergified Kerrigan at the end of Starcraft 2.

 **DeathCrawler:** Thanks for the review! I've added Janet back but tayla is a maybe right now due to being low on the poll list and I have a few too many Harem members. Tali is on the list and so Liara due to her being one of my most favorite characters and the poll.

 **Ragna:** Yes its tali from mass effect and she is on the list.

 **Guest:** Sorry about it being OOC I'm trying to stay with the canon characters but it's AU and Crossover so that has greatly changed them.

 **PhillyCh3zSt3ak:** Thanks for the review! I like the stories you write. The bust sizes where for descriptions and the lemons I'm adding. the two not being fully human is explained in chapter 2.

 **Delexrax:** Thanks for the Reviews! Thanks for the comment on Deaths speaking but a number of people messaged me saying they hate it. I know it's Revan but I'm having Raven as her name and Darth Revan as her title.

Thanks everyone for the Reviews and support of my story it helps keep me Writing.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Exile Start of the Mandalorian Wars**

 **Previously-**

After the first month, harry began joining in Saber training after starting to practice the Jedis method of giving themselves over into the force developing a form of Precognition or danger sense as Harry dubbed it. At first, he was horrible and very sloppy but progressed more as the Jedi soon learned he never made the same mistake a second time.

Harry loved it when he sparred with Raven and Meetra. When he sparred Raven she liked to Tease him and trip him up being unrivaled with strategy in their generation. While Meetra was like an immovable wall or a reed in the wind.

Harry remembered the first time he had ever gotten the better of the two. He was well behind them in learning the different forms but was steadily catching up. So instead of using just the two blades in his hands preferring the Jar'kai 6th form Niman but still learned the rest being proficient in Form 2 Makashi, and Ataru forms 4.

Deciding to change up his style combining the different forms he's learned allowed him to get more hits in but was still on the losing end of the spars. Finally, he came up with an idea after remembering his Occlumency training allowed him to begin to create mental partitions to multitask. In a sparring match with Raven, He summoned the Meetra's and Nihilus practice sabers levitating them in the air around him.

Blocking one of Raven's sabers Harry sent the two levitating Sabers behind her and activated them. As they went to strike her back Raven spun around after shoving Harry back blocking the blades.

"Oh, this is a new tactic, Harry! Never thought to use more sabers this way." Raven said between breaths.

Harry smiled charging back in only to have his sabers knocked to the side before dodging and Ravens sabers in retaliation.

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to try."

They smiled at each other as their sabers repeatedly clashed together. Eventually, one of the levitating sabers passed Ravens guard and struck her back. She gave a soft cry that quickly changed into a growl.

Kreia looked on in interest deciding to try and mimic Harry called the Match.

"I"ll get you back for that Harry."

They stepped back to their starting positions before going another round. They continued on for the next hour sparring each other, Meetra and Nihilus.

This went on for two more years with Harry Being Accepted as Doraks Padawan. He trained on a daily basis with barely any break besides looking for a way back, his studies and spending time with his close friends Raven and Meetra.

At the end of those two years, he found no clues to a way back. No mentions of portals, the Arched veil, or anything. Slowly he started to be driven to despair finding no way back. That all changed when his closest friend Brought a new light to his heart.

* * *

Harry liked the time he spent with the Jedi but he wanted to return home. His search through the holo net brought up nothing about dimensional travel, well besides all those random stories from Myths to works of fiction. There was also no mention of any archway or veil leading anywhere only some random mentions of ancient long lost devices known as Hypergates, Infinity Gates and star temples.

After searching the holo net for a time he began to search the Jedi archive or at least the parts that he was allowed to access as a padawan. The Archives were an amazing treasure trove of knowledge but much of it was unorganized, encoded, used forgotten languages, but the best and worst part was how extensive it was. I would take decades if not more just to read through.

After the first few months of learning under the order, Harry had decided to go through and organize his trunks. There were his gold, Heirlooms, books, family grimirars, and old wands but he could not find the Hallows anywhere.

Harry continued to rummage through his trunk, "where are they?!"

Harry threw some old robes to the side before sticking his upper torso through the opening of the trunk again.

Death appeared behind Harry, " **What are you looking for master?"** (Changed deaths speech due to a few people saying they hate it, May go back later for the previous chapter)

Harry jumped hitting his head against the inside of the trunk. Rubbing his head Harry looked out of the trunk and turned to death.

"Really death are you trying to give me a heart attack…" Harry growls out before mumbling.

Death just laughed before calming herself, " **Like it will harm you, master. Now, what are you looking for?"**

Harry shook his head, "I'm looking for the Hallows I know I have them somewhere… I last saw them passing through the veil."

Death laughed again, " **you just now noticed that."**

Harry glared at her, "No, I just decided to organize my trunks and wondered where they were."

Death shook her head, " **Master you won't find them."**

Harry looked confused and worried, "And why won't I find them?"

Death tilted her head while looking at him, " **Didn't I tell you last time… "** she mumbled to herself before going on, " **Because master when you went through the veil they finished bonding with you and became a part of your body."**

Harry panted, "what?! Why would they do that? How… how will I be able to use them?"

" **Master they are a part of your body finishing your bond and connection to me. Without that step, I would not have appeared for before you. The wand has strengthened your magic and force usage allowing for easy access to wandless magic as you put it. The cloke is bonded to your body and only activates when you will it… though it will take time for you to learn how to properly use it. And finally the stone you would just need to will the targeted soul into existence but as for right now I've blocked that ability."**

Harry looked down at his hands before looking back up at death, "Thanks… I guess but why block the last ability?"

" **Master, souls that have moved on should no be called on. They suffer being in the realm of the living if they have not continued on with eh cycle. Besides, the Sith of this world have ways of using or absorbing souls."**

Harry shivered not wanting to meet a Sith, "Then thanks for that death."

Death nodded, " **your welcome master."** death looked to the side, **"well I should be going… Many are now dying in the outer rim."**

Harry was confused, "what?"

Death shook her head, " **you will know in time master." ** Death quickly vanished.

Harry shook his head at that before returning to organizing his trunk.

A week or so after talking to death Harry decided to sell a portion of his gold for credits. The exchange rate was actually quite nice where it was about 3,000 credits per ounce of .999 percent fine gold. Selling a three overstuffed bags of coins he made just over ten million credits. (1.5 galleon = 1 ounce, 10,000,000 credits from about 3,333 galleons, Harry has around 600 million gallons on him so he has about one trillion eight hundred billion worth of credits though that amount may crash the market)

Using the credits he now had Harry bought more clothes and other items he would need while he was stuck here in the Republic. When he told Raven and Meetra how much he had they were shocked to silence thinking about what could be bought with that much money. With the credits on hand, he could buy a fleet freighters or a couple heavily modified ship, while with the rest of his galleons if converted could get him around 14,400 capital ships (swtor guild ships are 125 million a piece, Captial ships-Heavy cruisers/Star Destroyers are 600 to 2000 meters length).

It took a while for them to come out of it before asked them if they wanted anything. Raven and Meetra sadly looked down before stating that it was against the Jedi code to have personal items beyond clothes and toiletries. Harry shook his head sadly before having taken them out to get a few clothes and though they were surprised top end communicators.

Over the two years since Harry arrived he had heavily invested much of his 10 million credits into companies. Within the last few months as Harry began going out with Dorak on the mission started looking into getting a starship for easy access, travel, and well just because he loved to fly.

Over the last year, Harry's mood had greatly fallen and began withdrawing into himself with only Raven and Meetra able to pull him out of it with a rare occasion of Kreia and Dorak. Eventually Raven had enough.

Raven barged into Harry's quarters, "Harry this is enough! You need to get out of this funk."

Harry sighed looking up from his pads of notes and holo terminal, "Please Raven just leave me alone for today."

"No Harry you have been cooped up for over a week outside of training… This is not healthy we need to get you out of here."

"Raven…" Harry started to say before Raven grabbed his arm and dragged hem out of the room.

"We are going to spar then move on from there."

Harry groaned, "Come on Raven we spared already today."

She ignored him and continued to drag him out of the enclave into a nearby field.

"Harry get your sparing sabers out," Raven said as she pulled her sabers from her belt.

Harry quickly followed two lightsabers in hand and three levitating around him. Before he knew it Raven was upon him swinging one of her sabers. Dodging to the side he retaliated with a swing of his own. They continued for a few minutes not saying a word.

Raven dodged, "Harry did you hear that I'm ready to take my trials in two weeks."

Harry nodded blocking a Ravens retaliatory swing, "I heard from Meetra after sparring… Congratulations."

Raven heard the sad tone to his voice, "Whats wrong Harry aren't you Happy for me."

Harry nodded dodging another blade, "Yes I'm happy for you but once you're knighted you'll be sent on endless missions and we will hardly see each other."

Raven looked surprised at this before smiling while barely dodging one of Harrys floating sabers, "Don't worry Harry I'll come to visit you and Meetra as often as I can. Besides I heard you and Meetra will be ready for your trails in just under a year."

Harry was surprised at this causing him to get clipped by the edge of Ravens saber, "ouch… what do you mean? I know Meetra was close to being ready for the trials but I've only been here for two years."

Raven hopped back dodging all three of Harrys floating sabers giving Harry room to move forward again, "Yes you have only been here for two years but you already could do a good percentage of our abilities it was just teaching you our ways and your abilities up to a knight's level. Besides Most of the knights and padawans can barely get a hit on you."

Harry smiled rushing forward, "Thanks but I'm still barely a match for you let alone Kreia and the other masters."

Raven repeated Harry's assault, "Harry, both you and Meetra are the only ones that can give me a decent match… and well Harry they are masters and have Years experience on us."

The spar continued on Harry thinking about what Raven said while Raven thought about what Harry said about missing her and her feeling that has grown for him. The masters would be against it if she ever acted upon said feeling and preach that she is falling for the dark side. She could not see in any way her feeling being dark.

After sparring for another twenty minutes Raven made up her mind and started to act. Rushing forward she knocked Harry's sabers aside before tackling him while dropping her now deactivated sabers. She laid on top of him pinning hem down.

"Looks like your win Raven." Harry sighed.

"I've had enough!" She growled out.

"What do you…" Harry looked into her eyes and noticed a lustful look he has not seen since his time with his girls back home.

"Rave…" Harry was unable to finish what he was trying to say as Raven brought her lips to Harrys in a heated kiss. They both froze for a moment as they began to feel foreign emotions not their own. They soon returned to heatedly kissing each other with new intensity.

They soon pulled up for breath with Raven Growling, "I NEED you."

Harry kissed her lips once again before pulling back, "Not here…"

Raven Leaned back, "your room then."

Harry could only nod before apparating them away.

At the edge of the field Meetra who had been looking for both them had arrived just as Raven Tackled Harry. About to call out to them she froze as Raven Kissed Harry causing a deep blush to cover her face. As she watched her feeling began to war with themselves feeling longing and then a deep hurt realizing she had wished she was in Ravens place.

 **-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-** **-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-Warning Lemon-**

(first real try at writing a lemon)

Harry and Raven Landed on his bed back in his quarters returning another heated kiss. Hands began to Caress each other in need. They soon pulled back again faces flush with need.

"I love you, Harry!" Raven moaned out as he began to kiss down her neck.

Harry barely froze feeling her emotions through the forming bond before kissing her collar bone, "I love you to Raven."

Raven smiled feeling the truth to his words across this new bond she shared with the man she loved.

Harry quickly waved his hand casting a silencing and locking spell over the room so they weren't heard or interrupted. Standing up from the bed Raven pulling Harry along and quickly began to pull at Harry's robes with Harry quickly joining removing her robes casting them aside.

Raven pressed her sports bra covered DD Cup breasts into his chest while nipping at his ear and neck. Soon she was grinding her core against his covered and growing tool.

Harry's hands that were caressing her bubble butt moved up her body feeling her athletic body and smooth skin to begin fondling her breasts.

Raven moaned out, "more Harry."

Harry quickly lifted her bra and pulled it up over head with Raven lifting her arms before tossing it aside and moving on to her pants and panties. After tossing it aside Raven quickly helped him remove his pants and boxers.

After it hit the ground Raven pushed him back down onto the bed and crawled up his body before straddling his waist. Leaning down she gave Harry another searing kiss. Raven began grinding her core along Harry's member.

"I need you now!" she cried out while aligning his tool.

His only reply was a moan into her neck as her core engulfed his cock. Pausing for a few moments Raven slowly began raising her hips before sliding back down. She continued on riding him while he suckled at her breasts.

She began to repeatedly call out his name before half calling out his name and crying out in pleaser as she came. After a moment Harry began to move again causing Raven to moan out and began kissing his neck up to his lips.

"About to cum," Harry growled out.

Her reply was to speed up growling, "inside."

Moments later Raven cried out while Harry growled into her neck releasing his warm seed into her core. She laid on top of him both panting before she began chanting, "love you" quietly to him.

Harry barely shifted pulling out before pushing back in, "another round."

Raven smiled kissing him, "always… don't stop."

They went at it for another two hours before colapsing into a restfull sleep.

 **-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-** **-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-Lemon End-**

They kept quiet about what happened but continued to share the next few nights together before Raven left for her trials. Harry missed her greatly but they could easily share their emations across their bond and ocashionoly broadcast thoughts as conversations.

Five months after Raven was knighted Meetra went off for her own trials having slightly grown distant from the two but was still very close to them. Meetra easily passed her trails and headed out on her own missions.

Another four months and Harry was set to take his trials passing them with as much ease as his lover and close friend. Raven bringing Malak a friend from a younger clan as her new Padawan and Meetra met up with Harry to celebrate.

As a present to himself and Raven, he bought a Dynamic-class freighter 34-P7JK naming it the Ebon Hawk. They quickly began modding it with anything they could think of some of it even considered Illegal.

Having looked into Runes and other spell craft Harry learned that it was able to work with the current level of technology comparded to back home. He quickly applied runes to the frame and plates of the ship for fire supreshion, reinforcment runes, Shield runes, and on. He placed so many rune clusters on his ship that he could ram into an astroied and it wouldn't leave a scratch but still if they flew into a sun, jumped into a large mass or was fired on by quite a few main cannons of ships it wouldn't stand a chance.

Harry also set expansion runes into rooms and added more rooms like those of his trunks. The ship before the runes could carry about ten people with room to spare now could hold anywhere from 36 comfortably to 50 with tight room and repurposing storage areas. The smuggling compartments were as big as earths shipping containers.

The Class 1 Hyperdrive was upgraded to a .6 with a spare class 1 hyperdrive installed. Military grade Hull armor, shield generator, and armament was installed. Harry installed the best Navigation computer on the market and all the star charts he could find with backups in place. Raven had him install one of the current reliable scanners. The list went on and took a nice size dent out of his money but it was worth it.

Ravens and Meetra's input and assistance was greatly appreciated pointing out many of the upgrades they installed in the ship. They even pointed out the need for utility droids so Harry purchased the T3-M4 and 3C-FD to work with the ship and Parts for Raven to build an HK series droid.

Also in the Garage were four speeder bikes two were early versions of Praxon Strato as an exploratory speader, and the last two were Early versions of Roche Widow bikes meant for speed. There was even room for more bikes and possibly up to four of the small end fighters(Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor size) that could fit through the garage door due to the space expansion.

Harry had the captions cabin that he shared with Raven when they were on the same mission which most of the time they were. He decorated with holo-pictures He had of himself Raven Meetra and one moving picture of with Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks he forgot he had in the trunk.

Harry piloted the Ebon Hawk to their next mission on Cathar, "So why are we going out here for something that is almost ten years old."

Raven sighed sitting in the copilot seat, "I agree that this is far too late to check on why the Cathar Homeworld has gone quiet."

Harry shook his head, "This could have many causes an accident, an apocalyptic event… Hopefully not war."

Raven said sadly, "We won't know what happened till we get out there."

Malak walked in, "How long until we're there?"

Harry looked at his display, "just another five minutes or so."

Malak just nodded before heading back further into the ship. A minute later Raven started to fidget Harry looked over to her feeling her emotions and an accumulating sense of dread from their destination.

Raven turned to Harry, "Love do you feel that… Something's wrong?"

Harry nodded, "yes I feel it too, be ready."

A few moments later Harry pulled a lever back and they exited Hyperspace.

Raven looked over her sensor display, "Nothing on sensors… wait there is a debris cloud in orbit can't tell how old or what it is."

Harry nodded calling the ship to fly by the debris field as they entered orbit, "Strange no communications… wait there is some surface chatter but I can't make it out."

Raven looked at her monitor, "We'll land here there is a city nearby but no energy signs detected."

Harry looked at the coordinates before heading down, "Setting course will take about fifteen minutes… poor weather conditions."

Slowly they descended through the storm clouds passing by the edge of the city Raven looked out the view port, "Looks like something hit them hard."

Harry only nodded concentrating on landing. Setting down they headed back into the ship meeting with Malak.

Malak looked to Raven, "Master something feels off."

Raven nodded to him, "We felt it on the way in, be ready for anything."

Malak only nodded as they headed down the ramp and out into the grass field they landed in. Raven stopped turning towards a direction she felt a pull from.

"Let's go this way," Raven said already walking with Harry already in step beside her Malak soon followed.

They moved through the woods until they reached a wide field that met a shoreline. Malak stopped looking around while Raven walked further coming to a stop at the edge of the beach. There on the ground was a red and black metal mask.

Picking it up she was pulled into a force vision. She was surrounded bay armored figures there was an another armored figure standing protectively in front of a large number of Cathar a female voice called out, "Cassus this is wrong they are unarmed and cannot harm anyone."

Cassus another armored figure took a step forward, "No stand aside or you will join them."

"No this is wrong…"

"So be it, Men fire." the armored figures fired into the Cathar and female armored figure who fired back. It was a blood bath in moments all the Cathar were down dead or dying the female armored figure kneeling on the ground holding an injury. Cassus stepped forward as she removed her mask and coughed up blood.

"Traitor" was all he said as he held a blaster to her head and pulled the trigger.

Images began to flicker through Raven's view of ships attacking the planet destroying ships trying to escape and bombing cities. Then troops going through the town killing anything that moved men, woman, and even children.

Soon the vision passed Raven was kneeling on the ground tears running down her face Harry holding her close his own tears running down his face having seen the vision through her. He wiped her tears away.

"That was wrong… Horrible how could they do that?" she cried.

Harry rubbed her back, "people can do many horrible things… It is wrong and should be stopped let alone happen yet it does."

Harry kissed her before pulling back looking into her eyes while trying to comfort her. They both quickly turned feeling a coming threat in the force before hearing the sounds of ships in the distance.

Harry lifted Raven to her feet, "We need to return to the ship."

Raven nodded and they ran back to the woods Malak joining them from walking along the tree line looking for any clues. Entering the ship Harry ran for the cockpit while Raven and Malak headed for the guns.

"Keep them off us," Harry yelled back as he brought the engines online and began to lift off.

Soon they were in the air heading for space two wings of fighters heading their way from the rear. Sensing the ships firing Harry began to weave and dodge as lasers passed. As they reached space they spotted a number of capital ships jumping out of hyperspace.

"Oh great… We got a fleet in orbit." Harry called back.

Harry had T3-M4 begin to input information into the nav computer to get them into hyperspace. Three of the capital ships turned to block their path while the rest continued on to pass the planet.

Harry continued to dodge but got in close under one of the capital ships causing it to take friendly fire. After passing the capital ship T3-M4 whitsled that it was done. Harry leveled out out pushed the lever launching them into hyperspace.

"Thanks, T3." T3-M4 wobbled and whistled enthusiastic before heading off.

Harry went over the displays checking everything before heading back into the ship. He passed Malak who had just sat down in the main hold that was set up as a security and common room.

Heading off to the right he went into the captain's cabin where Raven was already sitting down on the bed mask resting in her hands. She looked at Harry as he sat next to her the door sliding shut with a wave of his hand.

"That was a close one," Harry said.

She laughed for a moment, "with what we did to this ship nothing can scratch it… they are the Mandalorian aren't they."

Harry remembered the armor figures and ships from a recent Republic report turned to Raven and nodded.

Her mood turned dark again looking at the mask, "We need to fight back… the republic is already moving if what I heard about a skermish in a near by system is true. But, the Jedi need to be brought in."

Harry nodded pulling her into a hug, "we will and if the council does nothing well we can always go ourselves."

Raven nodded looking at the mask again but this time with a determined face, "They were beaten! You didn't have to do it!One of you know, but you didn't listen!... I don't know your name but I take up your cause. I will not remove your mask until there is justice until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all... So I swear!"

When they got back they reported what they discovered to the Council and Republic. The republic like they believed was already moving but the council just dismissed them saying it was nothing.

For the next year Harry, Raven, and Meetra grew irritated and upset with the Jedi Councils in action against the Mandalorians who were invading regions of space around Taris having already conquered a number of worlds before the Republic knew what was happening. After the thirds time, the council ignored the Republics call for help Raven decided to act.

On Dantooine Harry, Raven, and Malak walked down a path leading to some Ruins from the Rakatan empire. They were following a lead from Kreia's notes she left behind after being exiled just before Harry's Trials.

Harry looked to Raven who never took off the mask outside her room or when she was alone with Harry. They have come to find a way to push the Mandalorians back searching for a device that is called the star forge in kreia's notes.

"Raven your sure about this?" Harry asked already expecting her answer.

Raven looked at Harry nodding, "yes it needs to be done."

They walked up to the front entrance of the ruins a gate blocking their way. Harry stepped forward reading the inscriptions while Raven looked for access to get through the door.

Malak, "The Dark side is strong in this place - I can feel its power."

Raven walked towards the center of the door, Malak turned to her, "is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. If we pass beyond this door we can never go back. The order will surely banish us."

Harry and Raven looked at each other before shaking their heads, "you don't have to go, Malak, you can return to the order."

Malak ignored them for a moment watching as Raven opened the door

Malak went on, "Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can its power truly be worth the risk?"

Raven turned to Malak, "Right now I see this as our only chance. The Republic had been demilitarizing after the last wars due to no known threats. They are in need of ships, weapons, and manpower. While the council sits and does nothing."

Malak looked into her mask before nodding and followed Harry and Raven in. they went down a hall untile they reached an intersection with a droid standing there out of place. As they approached it began to speak a strange language but didn't move aggressively.

Raven turned to Harry knowing he learned as many languages as he could to look for a way home, "do you know what it's saying?"

Harry shook his head while stepping forward, "no the language is not one I've heard."

Harry said greeting in a number of languages the droid didn't respond he was turning to face Raven again but stopped as the droid spoke one of the languages he rattled off. Turning back he talked to the droid with staggered words trying to remember the extent of the language.

Turning back to Raven he smiled, "looks like it's the right place. It mentioned the star forge but it also said we had to pass tests." he said while pointing to the side doors.

Raven asked, "Did it say what they were?"

Harry shook his head, "no it didn't."

Raven nodded before looking at Malak then turning back to Harry, "we'll take the right while you take the left."

Harry nodded and they headed to their doors. Entering Harry walked further down the hall till he reached its end with a droid patroling in front of a terminal. Stopping the droid spotted Harry and moved a weapon that began to spit out flames.

Jumping back a few feet Harry applied flame resistant charms on himself before moving forwards while drawing out his saber. Dodging to the side of the next attack Harry moved forward cutting off its arms before cutting it in half.

"That wasn't hard." he said while turning to the terminal.

Looking at the display Harry found the switch and pressed it. Hearing something shift he walked back to the intersection. He only waited a moment as Raven and Malak who dusted off some ice soon joined him.

Raven nodded to Harry before opening the final door. Walking into the chamber lights came on before a device activated revealing a star map. Looking over it together a few moments they turned to each other.

"It leads to the forge right? I spotted a few known systems on it."

Harry shook his head, "Yes and no, it looks like its only part of a set of star maps that leads to the forge."

"Does it show where the other star maps are?" Malak asked.

Harry nodded, "It points to Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan and Korriban."

Raven looked at the star map and Harry, "we will need to gather them all won't we."

Harry sadly nodded, "yes."

Malak stepped back, "going into these ruins is one thing but Korriban is corrupted."

Raven turned to Malak, "you can always turn back."

Malak shook his head, "I'm with you."

Raven nodded before they headed back to the Ebon Hawk. Over the next month, they gathered the Star maps from Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and Manaan before Heading to Coruscant. They arrived at the temple passing the Jedi Princess Bastila Shan who looked on smugly at them.

They soon ran into Meetra, "It's good to see you Meetra it been a few months." Raven said hugging her causing Jedi around them to frown at the shown emotions.

Meetra hugged her back smiling, "It's good to see both of you. But the council is not happy with you right now."

Harry sighed having gotten in arguments with Vrook with almost everything and eventually Vandar over exiling Kreia. After the mission to Cathar, his opinion of them has just continued to plummet reminding him of the Ministry back home. "What is it now?"

"They are wondering about where you have been for the last past month… and they have caught word of your relationship."

Raven and Harry looked at each other before sighing knowing there was always a possibility of this happening.

"Let's get this over with then." said Raven.

They headed up to the Council chambers and were forced to wait for two hours due to the council wanting them to wait as punishment for some random reason. Eventually, they were let in and stopped at the center of the chamber.

Vrook growled, "you both have a lot of explaining to do."

Harry kept an emotionless mask up, "And what is that… Master."

Vrooks fist clenched, "you need to show respect."

Raven, "Respect is earned not given."

Vrook growled about to go on but stopped at Vandars raised a hand, "I understand respect is earned but I thought we had it."

Harry shook his head, "You did but you have lost most of it in the last year to your inaction and ignoring whats happening."

Atris jumped in, "There is no need the Republic can handle the mandalorians though there is something dark working behind the scenes."

Harry looked at each of the council members faces, "the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."

Vrook growled almost rising out of his seat, "you are out of line."

Harry looked Vrook in the eyes staring him down, "it is a saying back home that has been proven time and again."

Zhar qucikly stepped in trying head of the situation before it got worse, "This is not why you are here."

Raven stepped forward, "Then whay are we here master."

Atris gave a sickly sweet smile that reminded Harry of umbridge making him want to Throttle her, "you are here becuse you have gone against the Jedi code and formed an attachment… a relationship between eachother."

Raven laughed, "And if we did."

Vrook jumped in, "It is against the oath you took on your knighting."

Harry smiled at this, "then we are fine since we formed our relationship before our knighting."

Vrook looked confused for a moment while Atris looked on in shock.

Dorak asked, "so you have had the relationship since before the oath?"

Raven nodded, "yes master and the oath did not stait us having to end the relationship when taking it only not to form one after the swearing it."

Dorak and zhar nodded accepting it as with in the rules but knew the rest of the council would not accept it.

Vrook smiled, "You admit you both are in a relationship. You have broken your oaths and pledges to the order."

Harry sighed looking down while thinking he has sighed way to much around old men, "by the very wording of the Oaths and pledges we have not broken anything."

Atris shook her head her smile returning, "But you have."

Harry and Raven looked at eachother knowing this will got nowhere, ' _exile or leave and join the Republic military?'_ Harry sent over their bond.

She replied, ' _yes.'_ before turning back to the council, "Then we will leave the order." Harry nodded at her side.

Dorak and Zhar looked on in shock while the rest of the council looked confused or pleased only Vandar's face remained neutral.

Vrook, "what?"

Harry looked at him like he was an idiot, "as she said we will leave the order, from what I understand this should please you Vrook. You have never wanded me here or Raven knighting earlier then most others."

Atris looked at the rest, "We will have to talk this over…"

Raven shook her head, "what is there to talk over we said we are leaving the order and that's final."

Atris stood up and slapped her sending her mask clatering to the ground, "you need to show respect to your betters."

Harry stepped between Raven and Atris hands resting on his sabers ready for to fight if needed, "I would not do that again if i were you."

Vrook stood, "You fool you are threatening a Counselor!"

Vandar stood drawing everyones attenchian, "Harry, Raven Leave us to convers we will call for you later when things have calmed down."

Raven nodded summoning her mask to her before they headed out the door.

Harry looked at Raven, ' _that could have gone better but in the end, it would have ended the same way.'_

Raven nodded, ' _agreed but I wish to talk to a few people before we go.'_

Harry nodded as they headed for the main training room where around 200 Padawans, Knights and some masters were gathered for training. Malak and Meetra stood to the side of the door Harry joined them while Raven walked forward drawing a number of peoples attenchion.

She cleared her thraught, "Brothers, Sisters are failing their oaths to the people of the republic. The council has done nothing as countless people die at the hands of the mandalorians."

This drew the last of those in the room's attention.

"We swore on our knighting to protect the people of the people of the republic and uphold the peace. Right now the council has pulled us back to hidding in our temples and enclaves breaking our oaths. Harry and I are leaving the order to join the Republics military to fight the mandalorians and protect the people of the republic."

She bowed to those in the room, "I ask those that can join us do so to uphold our oaths for peace, love, and justice."

Standing up she turned and left the room, Harry, Meetra, and Malak following her.

As they headed down the main hall towards the lift to the Hangers Vrook, Artis, and Zhar stopped them.

Vrook, "where do you think you are going?"

Harry put his hand on Ravens shoulder so stop her before facing Vrook, "You have lost our respect a long time ago Vrook. Using the force to compel awnser and control over us was the first strike, the secound was the way you treated us for years, and finally doing nothing about this war was the last straw. As we told you earlier we are leaving the order to join the Republic Military."

Harry led Raven past the three stunned council members Malak and Meetra moved to follow.

Atris quickly grabbed Meetra's arm, "where do you think you are going."

Meetra stared in irritation at Atris, "I'm following those I care for to uphold my oaths unlike you traitors. " she spat before yanker her arm out of Atris grip and followed Raven and Harry to their ship with Malak who staid back to support her.

The council members looked at eachother Atris in shook, Vrook in irritation while Zhar looked couldly at Vrook. Soon their Attenchion was drawn to the training rooms entrace as a number of people had seen the confrontation and made up their mind. At first a trickle began to leave dropping communicators and even a few light sabers at the councilers feet.

First it was only Padawans and knight then a dozsen Masters joined them one a female twi'lek stopped while passing, "This order use to mean something. You have broken our oaths and turned your backs on those we are meant to protect." she dropped her communicator and moved on.

Soon word spread and a few hundred Jedi from the temple and enclaves left either to join Raven and Harry to face the Mandalorians or to leave the order behind them.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

So with that, this story can be updated every day to once every couple of months.

Now I might make this a multi story crossover of Harry Potter/Star Wars/Stargate/Destiny/Battlestar Galactica 2003/Starcraft/halo/ and mass effect, or I might keep it as a Harry Potter/Star wars/ Mass effect crossover. Poll is posted Up under my Polls

Next chapter I Plan to write the first lemon in this story though it may be shorter than most due to it being my first attempt at implementing on in a story.

 **I've created a Poll and it's up on my Profile Page for preferred Harem members. It will help me cut back on a number of the harem members and maybe add one or two here and there.**

Right now this is the idea of who is in Harry's Harem-

 **Harry Potter:(all on Harem)**

Hermione

Daphne

Fleur

Tonks

 **Star Wars:**

Revan-Raven (locked in Harem)

Meetra surik (locked in Harem)

Satele Shan (locked in Harem)

Darth Nox (locked in Harem)

Hero of Tython

Barser'thor - counselor

Lana Beniko

Ayla Secura (locked in Harem)

Shaak Ti (locked in Harem)

Ahsoka Tano (locked in Harem)

Shae Vizla (locked in Harem)

Padme Amidala (locked in Harem)

Vette -void hound (locked in Harem)

Fay

Luminara Unduli

Jaesa Willsam

Kira Carsen

 **Stargate:**

Samantha Carter (locked in Harem)

Janet Fraiser (locked in Harem)

Jennifer Hailey

Jennifer Keller

Teyla Emmagan

 **Destiny :**

Warlock (locked in Harem)

Amanda Holiday

Titan fem (Removed)

Hunter fem (Removed)

Jolder (Removed)

 **BattleStar Galactica (2003) :**

Six (locked in Harem)

Eight (locked in Harem)

 **Starcraft:**

Nova Terra

Sarah Kerrigan (locked in Harem)

 **Halo Series:**

Noble 6

Jane(fem!John)117 (locked in Harem)

Kelly087

Linda (Removed)

 **Mass Effect:**

Fem Shep (locked in Harem)

Liara (locked in Harem)

Tali (locked in Harem)

 **Ship Classes under the Anaxes War College System:**

According to this system, capital ships were divided into seven main classifications.

Corvettes: Ships of roughly 100 - 200 meters length  
Example: CR90 corvette, Marauder-class corvette

Frigates: Ships of roughly 200 - 400 meters length  
Example: Corona-class frigate, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate

Cruisers: Ships of roughly 400 - 600 meters length  
Example: Belarus-class medium cruiser, Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1

Heavy Cruisers: Ships of roughly 600 - 1000 meters length  
Example: Acclamator-class assault ship, Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser

Star Destroyers: Ships of roughly 1000 - 2000 meters length  
Example: Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Nebula-class Star Destroyer

Battlecruisers: Ships of roughly 2000 - 5000 meters length (small battlecruiser models were classed as "Star Cruisers", to separate them from larger ships of the type, but few recognized this classification as a formal part of the system.)  
Example: Bulwark-class battle cruiser, Praetor Mark II-class battlecruise

Dreadnaughts: All ships over 5000 meters length  
Example: Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Kor Chokk grand cruiser

An abbreviated version of the system was also created, with three classifications—gunship, cruiser, and battleship.

(spoilers)

 **Character Profiles:**

Accessing…

User Data Required-

User:***** ***** ******

Password: *******

Access granted: Emperor…

Accessing files...

Retrieving Profiles…

 **Name:** Harry Potter

 **Aliases:** Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Man-Who-Conquered, Jedi Knight, Admiral Potter, Dark Lord/Sith Lord, Emperor's Wrath, OutLander, Alliance Commander, Eternal Emperor, Jedi Master, DreadLord, Guardian

 **Born:** 1980 AD/3993 BBY, London, Britain-Earth

 **Affiliations:**

Order of the Phoenix (Betrayed at the end of the second blood war)

Jedi - Knight (Left with Raven -DARTH REVAN- During Mandalorian wars)

Revan's Sith Empire (Defunct towards end of Jedi Civil War)

Jedi Exile (worked to restore the Jedi order with Meetra, and Bastila Shan)

Sith Empire(Infiltrated - Traitor/Wanted... Empire now defunct)

Eternal Alliance (Co-founder Defunct due to reignited war)

Jedi - Knight (Reinstated During Second Great Galactic war)

SGC (Allied Durring the Milky Way and Pegasus Conflicts)

Guardians (Joined and Allied, Eventually Evacuated from their reality)

Colonials (Truce signed along with separatist cylons)

Separatist Cylons (Allied and absorbed faction)

Raynor's Raiders (Allied during koprulu sector conflicts)

Protoss (Truce Signed)

Zerg (Neutral as end of conflicts)

UNSC remnants(Allied and absorbed

UNSC (Temporal shift)(Allied at the start of the Covenant-Flood Wars)

Covenant(Defunct after Covenant Civil War)

Swords of Sanghelios (Began as a Truce eventually formed an Alliance)

New Jedi Order - Master (Exiled leading Jedi exodus during Clone Wars)

New Eternal Empire(Founding Emperor)

 **Rank:** Head of State Emperor/Empire Orders Grandmaster

 **Species:** Human - Metamorphmagus

 **Sex:** Male/Neutral

 **Height:** N/A Metamorphmagus (usually around 72 Inches)

 **Mass:** N/A Metamorphmagus(usually around 208.94 lbs)

 **Hair Color:** N/A Metamorphmagus(usually Black)

 **Eye Color:** N/A Metamorphmagus(Usually Emerald Green or Sith angry yellow)

 **Skin Tone:** N/A Metamorphmagus(Usually a slight light tan)

 **Biography:**

Harry Potter Grew up in an abusive environment before having his life greatly altered as reintroduced into the British magical community. Being removed from the abusive environment and living with the Tonks greatly helped Harry. But when He started school his life took a turn for the worse with yearly threats to his life and a growing war.

Having ended the war Harry was thrown through the Veil of Death as an execution. Harry survived arriving in a new reality...

 **Name:** Hermione Potter Nee Granger

 _(Actress Emma Watson)_

 **Aliases:** Hermione(Mione), Empress, Lore Keeper/Keeper of Knowledge(head of the Empires Council of First Knowledge)

 **Born:** 1979 AD/3992 BBY, London, Britain-Earth

 **Affiliations:**

Order of the Phoenix (Betrayed at the end of the second blood war)

New Eternal Empire (Empress)

Council of first Knowledge (Head)

 **Rank:** Empress, Head of the Council of first Knowledge

 **Species:** Born Human, turned Near Cathar Species by polyjuice potion(Has more feline features then a cathar. )

 **Sex:** female

 **Height:** 65 Inches 5'5"

 **Mass:** 127 lbs

 **Hair Color:** light Brown

 **Eye Color:** Light Chocolate Brown

 **Skin Tone:** before-peach white, Now fur light Brown

 **Biography:**

Hermione Potter Grew up with a loving but distant family...

 **Name:** Daphne Black Nee Greengrass

 _(Actress Elisha cuthbert)_

 **Aliases:** Daphne(Daph), Empress,

 **Born:** 1980 AD/3993 BBY, London, Britain-Earth

 **Affiliations:**

Order of the Phoenix (Betrayed at the end of the second blood war)

New Eternal Empire (Empress)

 **Rank:** Empress,

 **Species:** Human/Water Nymph Hybrid

 **Sex:** female

 **Height:** 67 Inches 5'7"

 **Mass:** 133 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Platinum Blond

 **Eye Color:** Ice blue

 **Skin Tone:** Translucent light blue

 **Biography:**

Daphne is a magical pureblood from a gray or neutral family that was a prowed member of the great alliance before it fell apart with many members dying in the first blood war...

 **Name:** Fleur Potter nee Delacour

 _(Actress Clémence Poésy)_

 **Aliases:** Fleur(Flower), Empress,

 **Born:** 1977 AD/3989 BBY, London, Britain-Earth

 **Affiliations:**

Gringotts (worked as Curse breaker before quitting for Horcrux hunt)

Order of the Phoenix (Betrayed at the end of the second blood war)

New Eternal Empire (Empress)

Council of first Knowledge (Head)

 **Rank:** Empress,

 **Species:** Veela

 **Sex:** female

 **Height:** 69 Inches 5'9"

 **Mass:** 139 lbs

 **Hair Color:** light gold almost white blond

 **Eye Color:** Dark Blue

 **Skin Tone:** white tanned/light olive

 **Biography:**

Fleur the daughter of the French ministrys vise minister and a Veela had a rough life. She had many loving family members but with being a Veela was considered little more than a creature to much of the europian magical comunitys. though France had far more rights than their neighbors...

 **Name:** Nymphedora Tonks

 _(Actress Natalia Tena)_

 **Aliases:** Tonks(Dora), Empress

 **Born:** 1975 AD/3988 BBY, London, Britain-Earth

 **Affiliations:**

Order of the Phoenix (Betrayed at the end of the second blood war)

Britians Ministry of Magic (Betrayed at the edn of the secound blood war)

New Eternal Empire(Empress)

 **Rank:** Empress

 **Species:** Human - Metamorphmagus

 **Sex:** Female/Neutral

 **Height:** N/A Metamorphmagus (usually around 66 Inches 5'6")

 **Mass:** N/A Metamorphmagus(usually around 130 lbs)

 **Hair Color:** N/A Metamorphmagus(usually Pink or purple)

 **Eye Color:** N/A Metamorphmagus(Usually Brown)

 **Skin Tone:** N/A Metamorphmagus(Usually a creamy white to slight light tan)

 **Biography:**

Nymphadora Tonks a Half-blood was born to Andromeda nee Black and Edward Tonks. Having been cast out of the black family and is considered a blood Traitor made life rough for their family but they were happy. Being a Metamorphmagus caused her to have a rough time making friends while growing up before she reached puberty and many males started to cause many problems.

Eventually they brought Harry Potter into their home...

 **Name:** Raven

 _(Actress Bianca Beauchamp)_

 **Aliases:** Revan, Darth Revan, Empress

 **Born:** 3994 BBY, Outer Rim

 **Affiliations:**

Jedi Order (exiled when left for mandalorian wars)

Republic (faught to defend eventually left when searching for cause of mandalorian wars)

Revan's Sith Empire(Lead forces to destroy the corruption of the jedi order/Strengthen Republic for the coming sith empire)

Jedi Order (rejoined after memories were erased Left to find sith empire again)

Order of Revan/Revanites(Lead to face against the sith emperor, Sith, and Republic)

Eternal Alliance (Officer/Member)

Jedi - Knight (Reinstated During Second Great Galactic War)

SGC (Allied During the Milky Way and Pegasus Conflicts)

Guardians (Allied, Eventually Evacuated from their reality)

Colonials (Truce signed along with separatist Cylons)

Separatist Cylons (Allied and absorbed faction)

Raynor's Raiders (Allied during koprulu sector conflicts)

Protoss (Truce Signed)

Zerg (Neutral as end of conflicts)

UNSC remnants(Allied and absorbed)

UNSC (Temporal shift)(Allied at the start of the Covenant-Flood Wars)

Covenant(Defunct after Covenant Civil War)

Swords of Sanghelios (Began as a Truce eventually formed an Alliance)

New Jedi Order

New Eternal Empire(Founding Empress)

 **Rank:** Empress

 **Species:** Human

 **Sex:** Female

 **Height:** 64 inches 5'4"

 **Mass:** 118 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Crimson Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue or Angry Sith Yellow

 **Skin Tone:** Medium tan almost olive

 **Biography:**

Raven was raised by the Jedi Order, trained by a number of Jedi Masters most notedly Kreia on Coruscant and at the Enclave on Dantooine. Being very charismatic and a well known Jedi Knight Raven had amassed a notable following that argued intervention in the Mandalorian Wars. Eventually, this leads to Raven along with Harry breaking from the order leading a number of Jedi to face the Mandalorians in the conflict.

Raven at the begining of the conflict started out as a low ranking officer. After partisipating in a few skermishes she donned a msk from a fallen Madalorian. Rasing rapidly through the ranks and Harry at her side she was eventiually appointed Supreme Commander.

Raven was very talented as a military tactician and strategist eventually leading the Republic to victory over the Mandalorians with the execution of Mandalore the Ultimate and the Destruction of Malachor 5. These acts earned her a reputation among the Mandalorians as Revan the Butcher as her name was misinterpreted. Raven along with Harry, Malak, and ther loyal jedi followers along with a third of the Republic fleet she controled ventured into the Unknown Regions pursuing Mandalorian stragglers.

Raven and Harry came across the sith empire and its emperor. Barely escaping with only a tenth of their remaining fleet most of their remaining Jedi followers had fallen to the dark side over the course of the war and contact with the Sith Empire. Returning to the Republic the Jedi and the Senate did not listen to their warnings and called for them to face war crime charges. instead of submitting themselves they jumped to Korriban to find the last star map for the star forge.

Having found the Star Forge with the republic demiliterising Raven and Harry desided to build up their forces for the confrontation with the sith empire. Eventually the republic and jedi sent a strike team to Ravens controled region of space to capture them labling them sith. This started up the conflict known as the Jedi Civil War...

 **Name:** Meetra Surik

 _(Actress Keira Knightley)_

 **Aliases:** Meetra, Jedi Exile, Empress

 **Born:** 3994 BBY, Dantooine

 **Affiliations:**

Jedi Order (exiled after reterning from the mandalorian wars)

Republic (faught to defend and left after being exiled)

Jedi Order (rejoined and began reforming the order before joining Harry in the search for Raven)

Eternal Alliance (Officer/Member)

Jedi - Knight (Reinstated During Second Great Galactic War)

SGC (Allied During the Milky Way and Pegasus Conflicts)

Guardians (Allied, Eventually Evacuated from their reality)

Colonials (Truce signed along with separatist Cylons)

Separatist Cylons (Allied and absorbed faction)

Raynor's Raiders (Allied during koprulu sector conflicts)

Protoss (Truce Signed)

Zerg (Neutral as end of conflicts)

UNSC remnants(Allied and absorbed)

UNSC (Temporal shift)(Allied at the start of the Covenant-Flood Wars)

Covenant(Defunct after Covenant Civil War)

Swords of Sanghelios (Began as a Truce eventually formed an Alliance)

New Jedi Order

New Eternal Empire(Founding Empress)

 **Rank:** Empress

 **Species:** Human

 **Sex:** Female

 **Height:** 64 inches 5'4"

 **Mass:** 118 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown to Light Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue-green or Angry Sith Yellow

 **Skin Tone:** light white

 **Biography:**

Meetra was raised by the Jedi Order, trained by a number of Jedi Masters most notedly Kreia on Coruscant and at the Enclave on Dantooine. Meetra grew up with Raven as a close friend and was almost inseparable in their early years. Meetra like Harry and Raven grew angry at the inaction of the Jedi Order as the Mandalorian wars continued to go on. Eventually, this leads to Meetra following Raven and Harry breaking away from the order along with a number of Jedi to face the Mandalorians in the conflict.

Meetra was a very talented fron line comander and figher under the comand of Harry and Raven. With Raven leading the Republic to victory over the Mandalorians with the execution of Mandalore the Ultimate and the Destruction of Malachor 5 brought the war to an end. Meetra's force connection was damaged and almost completely cut during the battle.

Meetra was split between returning to the order wanting to leave the war behind her and following her loved one's Raven and Harry. Eventually, after talking to the other two she decided to return to the order to support them from a distance and face judgment from the order.

Due to their actions during the war and going against the orders of the Jedi Council she was officially exiled from the Jedi order. With nowhere to go as Raven and Harry left known space Meetra wandered the Periphery of known space for years.

When Raven and Harry returned to the Republic the Jedi and the Senate did not listen to their warnings and called for them to face war crime charges. instead of submitting themselves they journey to Korriban to find the last star map for the star forge. Meetra wished to join back up with the two but was caught in the schemes of various factions and cut off from them.

Meetra managed to get in contact with them and warned them about the Republic and Jedi planning to move on them. Eventually, the Republic and Jedi sent a strike team to Ravens controlled region of space to capture them labeling them Sith. This started up the conflict known as the Jedi Civil War...


	5. Chapter5 Mandalorian Wars:Taris invasion

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 **Warning:**

 _ **I've been known to have spelling and grammar issues throughout any story I have written. I am working on improving my skills in writing. It has Greatly dropped since I Worked on Mythical Legends my online web novel. I'm currently working on improving but it will take some time.**_

A/N:

Thanks once again for all the comments and reviews!

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out it could be any time between this weekend and next weeked possibly logger if anything happens. I only have so many nights off this next week.

 _ **This Chapter has also not been edited/Proofread mainly wanted to get it out before working in a few minutes. will have edited/ self-proofread by tomorrow night.**_

 **Reviews:**

2017 review's-

 **Vukk:** thanks for the Review, sorry about my text for death I've had people say they have liked it or hated it.

 **Blaze1992:** Thanks for the reviews! right now it is either a de-zergified Kerrigan or a zergified Karrigan at the end of Starcraft 2.

 **DeathCrawler:** Thanks for the review! I've added Janet back but tayla is a maybe right now due to being low on the poll list and I have a few to many Harem members. Tali is on the list and so Liara due to her being one of my most favorite characters and the poll.

 **Ragna:** Yes it's tali from mass effect and she is on the list.

 **Guest:** Sorry about it being OOC I'm trying to stay with the cannon characters but it's AU and Crossover so that has greatly changed them.

 **PhillyCh3zSt3ak:** Thanks for the review! I like the stories you write. The bust sizes where for descriptions and the lemons i'm adding. the two not being fully human is explained in chapter 2.

 **Delexrax:** Thanks for the Reviews! Thanks for the comment on Deaths speaking but a number of people messaged me saying they hate it. I know its Revan but I'm having Raven as her name and Darth Revan as her title.

Thanks everyone for the Reviews and support of my story it helps keep me Writing.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mandalorian wars**

 **Invasion of Taris**

 **Previously-**

Harry nodded as they headed for the main training room where around 200 Padawans, Knights and some masters were gathered for training. Malak and Meetra stood to the side of the door Harry joined them while Raven walked forward drawing a number of people's attention.

She cleared her throat, "Brothers, Sisters we are failing our oaths to the people of the republic. The council has done nothing as countless people die at the hands of the mandalorians."

This drew the last of those in the room's attention.

"We swore on our knighting to protect the people of the republic and uphold the peace. Right now the council has pulled us back to hiding in our temples and enclaves breaking our oaths. Harry and I are leaving the order to join the Republic's military to fight the mandalorians and protect the people of the republic."

She bowed to those in the room, "I ask those that can join us do so to uphold our oaths for peace, love, and justice."

Standing up she turned and left the room, Harry, Meetra, and Malak following her.

As they headed down the main hall towards the lift to the Hangers Vrook, Artis, and Zhar stopped them.

Vrook, "where do you think you are going?"

Harry put his hand on Raven's shoulder so stop her before facing Vrook, "You have lost our respect a long time ago Vrook. Using the force to compel awnser and control over us was the first strike, the second was the way you treated us for years, and finally doing nothing about this war was the last straw. As we told you earlier we are leaving the order to join the Republic Military."

Harry led Raven past the three stunned council members Malak and Meetra moved to follow.

Atris quickly grabbed Meetra's arm, "where do you think you are going."

Meetra stared in irritation at Atris, "I'm following those I care for to uphold my oaths unlike you traitors." she spat before yanking her arm out of Atris grip and followed Raven and Harry to their ship with Malak who stayed back to support her.

The council members looked at eachother Atris in shook, Vrook in irritation while Zhar looked coldly at Vrook. Soon their Attention was drawn to the training room's entrance as a number of people had seen the confrontation and made up their mind. At first a trickle began to leave dropping communicators and even a few light sabers at the councillors feet.

First it was only Padawans and knight than a dozen Masters joined them one a female twi'lek stopped while passing, "This order use to mean something. You have broken our oaths and turned your backs on those we are meant to protect." she dropped her communicator and moved on.

Soon word spread and a few hundred Jedi from the temple and enclaves left either to join Raven and Harry to face the Mandalorians or to just leave the order behind them.

The month following Harry, Raven, Meetra and Malak leaving the Jedi order was quite eventful. At first there was just around 100 Jedi having left the order but as time went on 4,237 Jedi had left the Order to join the Republic military's fight against the Mandalorians. 1,622 Jedi just left the order returning home or exploring the unknown, some even joining other force organizations (Examples: Jal Shey (old/Pre Republic era), Jensaarai(Clone war/Galactic empire/Luke's order era), Matukai (old Republic era), Witches of Dathomir, Ysanna, Zeison Sha, Baran Do Sages, Fallanassi.) The Jedi that stayed in the order numbered at 4,581 having many of the Orders enclaves called back to the temple.

When Harry, Raven, Meetra and Malak joined the Republic military they expected to start at the lowest rank and work their way up. Instead and Jedi Knights or Masters were placed as an officer's, as if graduating the military academies, with Raven Being a Major or Lt. Commander and Harry along with Meetra were just under her as a Lieutenant's. Malak was given the rank Petty Officer being the highest rank given to any of the Padawans that followed them. Their first deployment was to meet up with the republices forces on Taris that was just along the boarder of the front line's.

 **Ebon Hawk en-route to Taris**

Harry sat in the pilots chair going over the ships systems with Raven sitting in the copilots seat legs on the counsel dashboard.

Harry sighed in exasperation looking over at Raven, "Really do you have to put your boots on the counsel?!"

Raven smiled back, "Yes besides it isn't hurting anything." she shifted her feet slightly, "see they arn't dirty so don't worry."

Harry shook his head, "Really what if you hit something important or let alone deactivate the hyperdrive?!"

Raven slowly took her feet off the dash board mumbling, "It only happened once." before turning to face harry, "There you happy."

Harry only smiled, "Thanks love! But I would rather not relive those two weeks lost."

Raven laughed remembering those two weeks with joy, "At least we had time alone together those two weeks."

The Hatch behind them opened a moment later with Meetra walking in stopping as she leaned on Harrys chair looking over his shoulder, "So how long till were there? Three, Four hours?"

Harry looked up at her for a moment before looking back at his monitor, "Actually only half an hour."

Meetra whistled, "Still cant believe how fast this baby is."

Harry laughed, "Yes she is! I put a lot of love into this baby."

Raven leaned over and slapped his arm, "Hay what about me."

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You know I love you. Besides she's just a ship."

Ravens face blushed while her eyes glazed over for a moment. Meetra leaned back for a moment feeling out of place for a moment and slightly jealous. Raven coming out of her momentary daze noticed Meetra's look but was drawn back to Harry handing her a tablet.

Harry looked back out the forward windows, "Well we're suppost to meet up with the republic's 32nd ground detachment before moving on to our first mission."

Raven once again looked over their orders, "Yes under Admiral Jimas Veltraa and Rear Admiral Noma Sommos. Good Comanders who have done well so far but are still being pushed back.

Meetra sat in one of the chairs behind them, "What about Jedi relations with Taris. The Jedi that where stationed here were forced to leave due to a number of Jedi being massacred supposedly by a Padawan named Zayne Carrick which eventually ended up with riots."

Harry looked back over his shoulder while in thought, "Well good thing we are no longer Jedi and now members of the republc military."

Raven rubbed her chin in thought, "If we have time we may have to look into that."

Meetra turned to Raven, "I believe a Noana Sowrs is currently in charge of the investigation at this time. and I believe a Celeste Morne has been charged with going after The Padawan."

Harry shook his head, "We'll most likely be sent to the front lines before we have the chance to investigate."

They continued to talk a while longer before exiting hyperspace above Taris.

 **Taris**

After making their way through the Republics defensive fleet and guided in by flight control they landed in the midd upper city. After leaving the Ebon Hawk in their droids hands Harry, Raven, Meetra and Malak headed for the Military's staging area.

Arriving at the gate they were processed through and lead to base commander's office. After being made to wait for a short period of time they where shown in.

"So the Jedi have finely decided to join the war have they." The Colonel said as he turned to face them while setting down a data pad on a stack.

Raven stepped forward, "Officially the Jedi Order has not joined the war but many of our number have left to join the war effort to protect the republic as we were sworn to do."

The Colonel paused for a moment, "Many of us in the military have lost faith in your order but I believe we still need your help to turn this war around."

Raven nodded for a moment, "We will do what we can. We're ready for our orders, Sir."

Raven Saluted with Harry, Meetra, and Malak following soon after.

The Colonel looked over their group for a moment, "You are to take charge of the third Battalion of the 32nd legion. Your free to go but be ready to head out tomorrow at 1500."

Heading out of the office they began heading for the battalions barracks to get to know the men they will be working with. Like was to be expected there was men for and against the decision to have Jedi taking command. Some of the men voiced their opinions but most talked behind their back.

 **Taris Next Day 0730 hr**

Harry stood on an upper observation platform looking down as members of the legion began to gather for morning PRT Drill Training.

Harry felt arms wrap around him from behind while hearing a female voice, "Harry..."

Harry turned his head seeing Raven rest her head on his shoulder, "Yes my love?"

She turned to look over the military grounds, "Do you feel it?"

Harry looked out over the grounds as well, "Yes... Something is coming."

A moment later the force screamed at them and almost lose their balance.

Harry turned to face Raven both tensing up from the danger approching. Turning to a opening door Meetra ran out, "Did you feel that?!"

Malak soon arrived as Raven answered, "Yes... Something is..." at that moment airraid sirens all over the city began to scream its warning.

At that moment they turned as wreckage debries and ships entered the atmosphere. The ships began firing away at each other and the City.

As they began to move a wing of fighter's and Bombers roared overhead firing and dropping their payloads into the base.

They began to run yelling orders at the men around them. Rushing out of the Barrick's they stopped in their tracks shielding their eyes as the Command center exploded showering the military complex in debries.

Walkers and speeders began to move as men ran about in varies states of dress and armor. Fighters trying to take off were blown out of the sky before they could retaliate.

Raven soon lead the way rushing towards their men yelling orders.

"Where is the Colonel?!" Meetra asked a passing MP Sergeant that was in the command center the previous day that she noticed in passing.

He turned from his few injured men being treated, "The Command staff were all in the Command center readying for the 0800 debrief."

Raven turned to him after yelling another order with a walker passing by, "Then who is the commanding officer?"

He looked at her a moment before saluting, "As of the Moment you are Ma'am."

Raven paused for a moment before turning to us, "Meetra take the 26 Battalion to the residential district. Harry Take 43rd to the commercial district. Malak your with me, We're going to the government complex. Sergeant get the injured to safety we'll hold the base as long as we can."

Turning to Harry she briefly held his arm briefly before turning away with Malak and heading for a group of troopers behind a downed walker, "Move out..."

Meetra nodded to harry before heading to another group of soldiers. Harry watched them for a moment before heading towards a group with a few speeders.

(The Siege of Taris has begun...)

 **A/N:**

Sorry its been so Long I've had a lot going on. I could list a number of reasons...

1.)70 hour work week on average, 16 hour work days three days a week with 8 the rest of it. Work 7 days a week  
2.) Chapter 6/Taris arc I'm researching battles and locations of the mandilorian. war  
3.) Have been busy and issues came up  
4.)tired with 4 to 6 hours of sleep a night on average  
5.) Started a Vol. 2 chapter 1 for it but unfinished (Will be posted probly in the next week or two)  
6.) Started a few other stories to get back in to writing and are now in the same boat  
7.) People have also been sending flame and hate mail  
8.) People have also been trying to get my story/stories pulled from sites  
9.) Been on sufficient velocity under same user name  
10.) Old car was falling apart on me so got new one so more loans...  
11.)student loans...  
12.) Job changes multiple times this year.  
Could still go on...

Dividing up story/Working on a Vol.2! Vol.1 will be his journey home While Vol.2 will be the Start of his empires rise back home.

I'm Also planning on starting a page under the same user Name that i'll set up soon. Depending on how much I Get may give me more time to write but the stories I'm working on will not be determined or limited to it. It's just to help me make payments and daily needs.

 **Story Information or Codex:**

 **OFFICER RANKS of the Galactic Republic & Sith Empire**

Overall Leader - Emperor  
Supreme Commander - Minister of War

Rank/Class Lvl Republic Navy / Imperial Navy - Republic Army/Marines / Imperial Army/Marines

O10 Fleet Admiral / Moff/Grand Moff - Field Marshall / Moff/Grand Moff  
O9 Admiral / Admiral - General / General  
O8 Vice Admiral / Vice Admiral - Maj. General  
O7 Rear Admiral / Rear Admiral - Lt. General / Lt. General  
O6 Commodore / Commodore - Brigadier General  
O5 Captain / Captain - Colonel / Colonel  
O4 Commander / Commander - Lt. Colonel / Lt. Colonel  
O3 Lt. Commander / Lt. Commander - Major / Major  
O2 Lieutenant / Lieutenant - Captain / Captain  
O1 Sublieutenant / Lieutenant 2nd Class - 1st Lieutenant* / Lieutenant*  
Ensign / Ensign - 2nd Lieutenant* / Lieutenant* 2nd Class

(* - Imperials pronounce this as "Leftenant")

 **ENLISTED/NON-COMM OFFICER RANKS of the Galactic Republic & Sith Empire**

Rank/Class Lvl Navy - Army/Marines

E9 Master Chief Petty Officer - Sergeant Major / Command Sgt. Major  
E8 Senior Chief Petty Officer - Master Sgt. / 1st Sergeant  
E7 Chief Petty Officer - Sergeant 1st Class  
E6 Petty Officer 1st Class - Sergeant  
E5 Petty Officer 2nd Class - Technical Sergeant  
E4 Petty Officer 3rd Class - Specialist  
E3 Seaman - Corporal  
E2 Seaman Apprentice - Private 1st Class  
E1 Seaman Recruit - Private 2nd Class

 **Simpler Rank list**

Supreme Commander

General (Army), Admiral (Navy)

Colonel (Army), Commodore (Navy)

Major (Army), Group Captain (Navy)

Captain

Lieutenant

Ensign

Sergeant (Army), Petty Officer (Navy)

Corporal

Specialist

Private.

 **Ship Classes under the Anaxes War College System:**

According to this system, capital ships were divided into seven main classifications.

Corvettes: Ships of roughly 100 - 200 meters length  
Example: CR90 corvette, Marauder-class corvette

Frigates: Ships of roughly 200 - 400 meters length  
Example: Corona-class frigate, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate

Cruisers: Ships of roughly 400 - 600 meters length  
Example: Belarus-class medium cruiser, Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1

Heavy Cruisers: Ships of roughly 600 - 1000 meters length  
Example: Acclamator-class assault ship, Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser

Star Destroyers: Ships of roughly 1000 - 2000 meters length  
Example: Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Nebula-class Star Destroyer

Battlecruisers: Ships of roughly 2000 - 5000 meters length (small battlecruiser models were classed as "Star Cruisers", to separate them from larger ships of the type, but few recognized this classification as a formal part of the system.)  
Example: Bulwark-class battlecruiser, Praetor Mark II-class battlecruiser

Dreadnaughts: All ships over 5000 meters length  
Example: Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Kor Chokk grand cruiser

An abbreviated version of the system was also created, with three classifications—gunship, cruiser, and battleship.

 **Character Profiles:**

Accessing…

User Data Required-

User:***** ***** ******

Password: *******

Access granted: Emperor…

Accessing files...

Retrieving Profiles…

No new profiles for right now. Check out my site or previous chapters for current profiles.

 **Author Notes:**

So with that this story can be updated every day to once every couple of months.

Now I might make this a multi story crossover of Harry Potter/Star Wars/Stargate/Destiny/Battlestar Galactica 2003/Starcraft/halo/ and mass effect, or I might keep it as a Harry Potter/Star wars/ Mass effect crossover. Poll is posted Up under my Polls

Next chapter I Plan to write the first lemon in this story though it may be shorter than most due to it being my first attempt at implementing on in a story.

 **I've created a Poll and it's up on my Profile Page for prefered Harem members. It will help me cut back on a number of the harem members(Final Poll for Harem Up).**

Right now this is the idea of who is in Harry's Harem-

 **Harry Potter: 4(all on Harem)**

Hermione

Daphne

Fleur

Tonks

 **Star Wars: 15**

Revan-Raven (locked in Harem)

Meetra surik (locked in Harem)

Satele Shan (locked in Harem)

Darth Nox (locked in Harem)

Fay - Hero of Tython (Locked in Harem)

Barser'thor - counselor - Luminara Unduli (Locked in Harem)

Lana Beniko (Locked in Harem)

Ayla Secura (locked in Harem)

Shaak Ti (locked in Harem)

Ahsoka Tano (locked in Harem)

Shae Vizla (locked in Harem)

Padme Amidala (locked in Harem)

Vette - with void hound Background (locked in Harem)

Jaesa Willsam (May remove)

Kira Carsen (May remove)

 **Stargate:3**

Samantha Carter (locked in Harem)

Janet Fraiser (locked in Harem)

 **Destiny :2**

Warlock - Awoken (locked in Harem)

Amanda Holiday

 **BattleStar Galactica (2003) :2**

Six (locked in Harem)

Eight (locked in Harem)

 **Starcraft:2**

Nova Terra (May remove)

Sarah Kerrigan (locked in Harem)

 **Halo Series:2**

Noble 6

Jane(fem!John)117 (locked in Harem)

 **Mass Effect:3**

FemShep (locked in Harem)

Liara (locked in Harem)

Tali (locked in Harem)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 expanded to a full chapter! Removed some of codex... Please don't comment on tis it's just used for announcement


End file.
